The Wrong Hands
by Lightyearsgirl
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Ugh don't read this, I hated chapter one so I'm rebuilding it because lets face it it NEEDS IT!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the BloSC characters or planets or anything they created.

Lex Morgans is my own creation so please don't use her without my permission (Not that anyone would want to but oh well)

* * *

The Wrong Hands 

Chapter 1: Out of the blue.

* * *

Way out on the outer rim of the Orion Galaxy orbited the planet LegoEgo around a star. The planet was a barren desert wasteland with craggy rocky outcrops and befitting water supplies here and there, but in negligible quantity. It looked dispiriting as to weather there was any life on this rock but to surprise a race of humanoids called the Egoians inhabited the barren place. Along the planet's largest water supply, the Lamaren River, these people built a monumental city. Temples lined the river, Shrines were built to honor each of their Gods, Zamoran, Plagerk, and Kameno. And an ultimate weapon was created at the pinnacle of their largest temple. It was called the Light of Orion. They built it to keep inhabitants from other planets and systems from coming into their city. It had the power to shoot across an entire galaxy with fearsome power. But a great sand storm eddied up and engulfed the entire city and the race of Egoians were lost and so was the Light of Orion. 

"Or so the legend goes," Lex Morgans told her fellow team mates as they were finished setting up camp on the planet LegoEgo. "What we are here to do is uncover this ancient city and rewrite the history books. This is the greatest archaeological dig in all of history, so let's go out there and reawaken this city!" Lex encouraged the rest of her colleagues. With a cheer the dusty crew grabbed their equipment and started out to the staked out work area and began excavation.

Lex tightened the laces on her hiking boots and grabbed her back pack witch was full of picks and chisels, brushes and shovels. She heaved it over her shoulder with a smile and walked out of the main tent for a days work.

Lex, short for Alexis, was a leading Archaeologist in the field or ancient civilizations on outer world planets. She followed old myths of the galaxy were ever they might lead her in hopes to uncovering truth and setting it straight. She was a young girl, about the age of 27, with a tall slender frame. Though her facial features were soft and feminine her body was sturdy. From all the hard work out in the field with heavy equipment toned her body's muscles. She had long blue ,almost black, hair witch was tied back in funky motifs. Her work outfit was a pair of men's shorts with cargo pockets, hiking boots and a T-shirt. On first look she looked human, but that was only half true. Her Mother was in fact a Turanian from the planet Turan. Turanians are the same species as Warp Darkmatter, their features include the yellow eyes, blue skin, and dark blue hair. Being half human and half Turanian gave her dark blue hair, yellow eyes but she had the Caucasian skin although she did have a very faint blue hue to her skin tone and a blue birth mark on the small of her back. Her home world was Turan but once she got out of collage she left her home and has been going from planet to planet, to galaxy to galaxy ever since. Her home was a tent on an archaeological dig. Also the moving and the constant change of the work labors didn't allow her to have any kind of personal relationship. But she never felt lonely as long as she always had legends and myths to look into. Reading was her favorite hobby next to digging.

On top of a rocky sand dune Lex was busily digging with her shovel through the rock filled sand. It had been at least two hours now of digging and still yet she hadn't hit anything that was a building or an artifact. The sun was getting high in the mid day sky by now and temperatures where reaching into the 90 degree neighborhood. Lex stopped shoveling for a bit and whipped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. It was getting unbearably hot out. Lex took off her sweat soaked shirt and threw it to the dusty ground. It was OK since she had a tank top underneath. Out of the blue the sands started swirling. Dust was flying everywhere. 

"Sand storm!" Lex cried out as she climbed out of the hole she was digging in and grabbed her shirt from the ground to cover her nose with. "Everybody get in the tent and lock it up!" If the sand flew into the main tent it could get into the circuits of the machinery and the dig could be postponed.

The volunteers were scrambling for cover. The sand was blowing so much it was almost impossible to see where you were going. Some stumbled over rocks, while others ran into poles or tripped over the ropes that distinguished the different areas. They resembled picnic ant looking for shelter from the rain as the scurried to the tent.

"Agh!" a worker cried out as he ran into a sharp rock that was protruding from the sand. The man fell to the ground in pain grabbing at his knee. It was bleeding pretty bad and he needed to get in before sand got into his wound and caused infection. Lex almost fell on top of the guy.

"Come on! Give me your arm!" Lex stooped down and slung his arm around her shoulders to help him keep balance as she helped him back to the tent. Once inside she handed him over to the medical personal to have his wound healed and bandaged up. Outside the storm suddenly stopped as quickly as it whipped up. That was unusual since sand storms usually lasted a few hours. But the sound of a ship's hatch opening told Lex all she needed to know.

* * *

Outside one of Star Command's Star Cruisers landed as the sand settled back to the ground. Everything had been covered with sand. People's equipment were covered with sand and everything that they had dug up didn't even look like it had been touched yet. As soon as the engines turned off and the sand settled the door at the top of the ship opened and the ladder extended out to the ground. The first Ranger to step onto the land was the young and robust Space Ranger, Buzz Lightyear. He looked around for someone until his eyes set on the camp a few meters away. The camp was established with at least 30 personal tents a kitchen tent, a medical tent, and a one very large community tent. 

"Where are all the people Buzz?" Booster the Jo-Adian Ranger asked his hero and friend.

"Hmm," Buzz looked around and finally pointed his finger as the community tent. "My best bet is the man we're looking for is in there."

"Are you sure of that big guy?" XR the robotic Ranger questioned his leaders ability to lead.

"I'm Buzz Lightyear, I'm always sure," Buzz broadcasted with confidence. "Come on Rangers this way." Buzz lead his team off through the sand.

"Yuck! This dry heat is going to dry out my skin!" Mira exclaimed.

"Your skin? What do you think all this sand is going to do to my innards? I'm gonna rust and the LGMs will be grating sand out of my joints for months!" XR told her his situation.

"Well at least you can be rebuilt. It will take forever to replenish the moisture back into my skin." Mira grabbed a lock of her orange hair, "Not to mention it's provoking split ends!"

"Quit complaining Rangers," Buzz talked over his shoulder, "A Ranger does not care about comfort or looks. We are here on a mission and that's what we must do. If The Light of Orion falls into the hands of Zurg it could bring upon the destruction of every planet in the Galactic Alliance."

"That's why we're here to get it first, right Buzz?" Booster asked of Buzz.

"That's right Booster. As long as Star Command has it under lock and key the galaxy will be safe." the team arrived at the tent, "Now let's find this Lex guy." Buzz opened the tent flap and stepped into the crowed of diggers. He looked around but all he saw looked like just common folk. "I am Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Who is in charge here?" Buzz asked looking around for any responses to his question. All they did was clear a path to Lex.

"I am," Lex spoke up as she walked towards the Rangers. Buzz looked at the fetching woman walking towards him. He became ridged and didn't blink. Lex looked at him, "Who wants to know?"

Buzz didn't say anything until Mira had to elbow her captain in the ribs to get his mouth to open. "I.. I.. Ido," Buzz spoke up. "I'm Buzz Lightyear I come in peace. I'm looking for a....." he was stopped short by Lex pushing him aside to point out of the tent door at his Star Cruiser.

"That thing yours?" She asked peeved.

"Why yes that's Star Cruiser 42. The fastest ship on the fleet and..." Buzz was stopped again.

"Do you know the damage you caused?" she leered at him, "Your ship's engines created a huge sand storm. It got into everything and covered up all our work!" she ranted at him. "We couldn't see our way back to the camp and now I have a crew man down!" She poked her finger into Buzz's chest making him cringe back away from the irate woman. "We're going to have to tack on another week now to the completion of this dig thank you very much."

"Feisty," XR said as he rubbed his hands together.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea," Buzz pleaded with her. He found the girl attractive and didn't want to make a bad first impression on her.

Lex got off her tippy toes and stood down from him. She sighed trying to bring her temper down. She removed a lock of dark blue hair from her eyes, "Of course you didn't. Anyways what is it you were looking for?" she asked him.

"I'm looking for a Lex Morgans," Buzz didn't know the man he was looking for was in fact the woman who had just been yelling at him.

"You're looking at her," she crossed her arms and smiled at him. She was proud to declare that she herself, a woman, was the leader of the whole operation.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Buzz apologized, he didn't want her to start yelling at him again, "It's just you know I'm used to there being a umm," he didn't know how to tell her his one track mind frame of there always being a male at the helm.

"A man in charge yes I know. That's usually what everyone thinks," she sighed at the lack of confidence in a girl to lead. Buzz shook his head in agreement with her. "Well what do you want?" she asked him the reason why he was here, she felt as soon as he found out what he wanted he could go.

"Well if we could," Buzz put a hand on her shoulder witch was quickly swatted off by Lex. Buzz grimaced and kept his hands at his side then, "Talk to you in privet?"

"Fine," she turned to the workers who were starting to get lazy just standing around waiting for her to tell them what to do, "Well what are you people waiting for? Get back out there!" she commanded and they all followed her lead. "Alright, come on we'll speak in my tent. Follow me." she started to walk off to the other end of the community tent to go out that door with Team Lightyear on her heels.

"Wow! I've never been asked to a girls room before," XR commented.

"Hmm gee I wonder why!?" Mira scowled at the robot.

Lex lead them out along through the desert past tents and rocks through the heat but in the back stood her tent. She opened the flap and they all stepped in. Surprising to them it was like a small house inside. There were flaps dividing it into separate rooms. There were chairs rugs, and lots of books. Lex turned on a light since her tent was dark to keep out the heat of the sun. "Make yourselves at home," she motioned to the chairs, "Can I get anyone a glass of water?" She was very kind in offering them a drink. She felt as if this was her home and these were guests in it.

"No thank you," Buzz said as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I'll be right with you, I would like to change out of this dirty shirt first," she walked behind a flap into a room that must be her sleeping quarters to change her shirt into something nicer. Buzz stared after her.

Mira caught site of him again and elbowed him, "Something over there Buzz?" she knew very well what he was looking at. You didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out he was intrigued by Lex.

"What? Oh ahh no no nothing Ranger Nova. Why do you ask?" Buzz tried to sound as if he was perfectly normal.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that you haven't taken your eyes off a certain female since you got here," XR sneered at his captain. He knew he caught Buzz.

"Buzz has a crush?" Booster spoke up, "Oh that's so nice!" Booster was happy for his friend.

"I do not have a..." Buzz was silenced by Lex coming back into the room.

"So what is it you wanted to ask me?" Lex didn't hear their conversation. She had put on a blue silk shirt witch she tied the bottom in front and rolled up the sleeves. She had cleaned up nicely and Buzz couldn't take his eyes off of her as she slowly lowered herself into a chair. All he could do was stare jaw dropped. "Ranger Lightyear? Cat go your tongue?" Lex asked him in a pleasant tone.

Buzz shook his head to clear all thoughts of lust from his head and get to work, "Umm yes. You see I was sent on this mission here, Miss Morgans.."

"Please, just call me Lex," she asked of him.

"OK then, Lex." Buzz found it a good thing to be able to call her by her forename, "Star Command learned of your dig here and of a myth of a weapon called the Light of Orion."

"Yes go on," Lex told him to continue on with his story as she sipped water from her glass.

"Star Command has reason to believe that this thing has the power to destroy planets from long distances,"Buzz went on to tell her.

"As long as an entire Galaxy actually," she was intrigued by his knowledge of the Light of Orion. Just maybe he wasn't as lethargic as she had once thought earlier this afternoon.

"Yes, and if you were to find it we have speculations that the Evil Emperor Zurg would surely steal it and use it to destroy every planet within our galaxy. Crushing the Galactic Alliance," Buzz told her the gruesome fate that would come if this weapon fell into the wrong hands.

"And you want this weapon?" Lex asked him a bit annoyed that it would not go into a museum.

"Well, yes. You see that's the only way to keep the galaxy safe," Buzz continued on.

"It belongs in a museum. Not locked up on a space station," she said in detest to the idea.

"No it wouldn't be locked up for the public but in a Star Command museum," Buzz promised her, "Guarded by the finest Rangers." Lex sighed and put her head in her hands. This wasn't what she wanted for the Light of Orion, she wanted it for all the world to be able to see. "If you don't give it to us I'm afraid we will be forced to confiscate it." Buzz sighed. He didn't want to seize it from her. "It's just to keep the galaxy safe."

"Fine. But I want this exhibit to be open to the public. Something like this could change the course of history," those were the terms of her conditions on which the find would be given.

"Agreed," Buzz said getting up and shaking hands with Lex, he just hoped she wouldn't find his palm sweaty.

"We'll start looking tomorrow morning then," she smiled. "It's getting late," Lex stated as she looked out of the tent, "I'm sorry we don't have any extra tents for you and your crew to stay in, but you're welcome to stay in my tent if you like. It will be a little snug in this room but it's better then out there in the freezing desert nights."

Buzz smiled, "It will do fine, thank you." 

"Yeah, You like this don't you Buzz?" XR teased him, but still smiling at Lex Buzz hit XR on his dome helmet with a crashing fist.

"Well, good night." Lex said to her guests as she faded behind the flit that lead to her room.

"Yay! A sleep over!" Booster yelled out with joy.

"Mira, how about you and I share a sleeping bag hu? Conserve body heat?" XR winked his metal eyes at her.

"How about I give you a fat lip!" The Tangean yelled at the perverted robot.

Buzz came into the tent carrying three Star Command sleeping bags with him for his crew to use and a battery charger for XR. Buzz threw the charger at XR, "Power down XR!" Buzz said coldly. He was sick of him and Mira's squabbling back and forth.

"Yes sir!" XR took a plug out from the front of his tin can body and plugged into the charger and shut himself down.

The three other flesh Rangers took off their Pulsar 200 Enviro Suits and Battle Armor and set them aside to sleep in their pajama like under suits. They climbed in underneath their sleeping bags for a nights rest.

* * *

Mira and Booster were out cold in no time flat but Buzz couldn't sleep. He had things going through his mind at lightning speed. Zurg, the coldness, and mostly Lex. He rolled over and tossed and turned but he just couldn't sleep. He laid on his back and put his arms behind his head and stared off into space. He sighed deeply because he had fallen in love deeply. 

* * *

Buzz wasn't the only one to not get any sleep. Another was up at this time of night also. It was Lex. She had wandered into her study room to read the myths and many books she had about the Light of Orion. She looked through every book to get some clues as to where the location of it could be. For all she knew it could be under the Ranger's ship. She stopped reading and looked up when she thought about the Rangers. Buzz stuck out in her mind the most. He was handsome, and smart. But she shook the thoughts of him from her mind. 'Forget it Lex. He's a Ranger it would never work out.' she went back to her studies. She placed the book she had been looking through down. There wasn't anything useful in that one but maybe another. She got up and looked through all the tittles on her shelf until she found another one. Lex took is from the shelf and brought it back to sit on the bench seat by the light for further study. 

* * *

But Buzz just couldn't sleep and when he saw a light was on in another room her got up to inquire it. Could it be thieves? Maybe Lex had just forgotten to turn off the light in that room. Maybe it was Lex. Whatever it or who it was Buzz just had to get up and go find out. He threw the cover of his sleeping bag open and quietly stood on the floor trying not to wake the other two sleeping Rangers up. He stealthily walked to the door to Lex's study room and opened it up sticking his head in to take a peek around. 

Lex heard the sound of the ruffle in the doorway and was startled to find someone's head poking though, "Agh!" she said in startle. She jumped a bit and tossed her book around before she finally got everything under control. She sighed in relief that it was no one she needed to worry about. "Oh, it's just you. You scared me for a moment there."

Buzz felt kind of bad for startling her, "I'm sorry! You know I just saw the light from the door and thought that thieves were in here," he showed her he wasn't snooping, he had good intentions, just watching out for her. "You're up awful late." Buzz said as he came in through the door into the room.

"And the same could be said for you," Lex got him. Buzz just smiled and shrugged his shoulders in a 'OK you got me there' manner. "I'm just trying to get an idea about where precisely the Light of Orion is." she account for herself as she went back to putting her nose in the book.

"Do you think it will be in there?" Buzz questioned pointing to the book in her hand.

Lex shrugged with a frown, "Not sure. It might be. Any clues would greatly help." she leafed through the pages as Buzz stood before her and studied her. He was spellbound by her blue hair, her soft complexion, her honey colored eyes. "You see here," Lex spoke as she pointed into a book. Her words brought Buzz out of his fix. "This is a sketch of the city, maybe not accurate but it will do for reference. Maybe it will give us some clues." she patted to the seat beside her for Buzz to come sit down and look. It was an offer he gladly took her up on. He walked around to her left side and took a seat on the bench next to her and Lex shared her knowledge with him. "You see the Light of Orion was at the top of the tallest temple, witch would have been about 1000 feet above sea level." she pointed to the sketch. According to most professionals and other city outlays the most important building always lied at the center of the city."

"So that would be about here?" Buzz asked as he took her small hand gently into his and moved her finger to where he wanted it to be on the map.

"Umm yes," Lex agreed with him. She brought her fingers into her palm to get him to release his grip on her. His sudden actions seemed to make her uneasy. "That's correct." Buzz drew his hand back off of hers sensing he was making her feel skittish. "Now contrary to idea the Light of Orion wasn't a big gun. You see it was in fact some sort of crystal prism. It caught the light and magnified it into a powerful laser that...." Lex felt Buzz's hand slip under her chin and to her other cheek. The Space Ranger no longer could enshroud his emotions for her. He turned her face towards his and Lex dropped the book to the ground out of fright. What was he doing to her? Before she could say anything he used his other arm to coil around her waist drawing her closer to him. Before she knew it he had pressed her to his lips for a kiss. Lex was scared and threw up her hands to push off his chest but that made him hold her tighter. She didn't try and struggle though, she let him go on with his passion for her and let him have his way with her and became his for the time. He was very gentle in his hold on her and in his kiss. His lips were soft and his hand on her back was gentle although his grasp was unbreakable. If she wasn't sitting on the bench she probably would have collapsed on the floor. 

When Buzz lifted the lids of his eyes he couldn't believe what he had just done. He was scared that he scared her with his sudden actions. He stopped his kiss and slowly let her go. Lex was a bit shaken up about it, but it was more shock then fear of him. "I'm sorry." Buzz said. He was sure that he had frightened her.

"I think I should go rest now," Lex said hiding her face from Buzz who was still sitting on the bench. She got up and started for the door, "Good night Buzz."

Buzz watched as she slipped behind the tent flap and off to bed. He felt that he was too pushy. He shouldn't have been so forceful on her. He sighed discontent in his lack of self control. He got up off the bench and he too went to his sleeping bag and climbed in. He found it even harder to rest then before. He felt that he should go tell her he was really sorry but decided against it thinking if he came into her room she would really think badly of him. But the fatigue finally got the best of him and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In Lex's room she was lying wide awake. She couldn't get the event that had happened out of her mind. What was she supposed to make of all that? Just out of no where he just took her into his arms and kissed her so zealously but also he was careful. She had feelings for him too but she didn't know what to do with them. Should she return his affection? Or should she forget it? He was a Space Ranger, she was a scientist. They couldn't be together, could they? Her work took her all through the universe and so did his. Was there a chance that they could build a relationship? She couldn't get it out of her mind, so many emotions and thoughts going through her head at one time. But it would have to wait until tomorrow for all the racing thoughts wore her mind out and put her to sleep. 

* * *

To be continued......................... 


	2. Confessions of Love and the Light of Ori...

The Wrong Hands

Chapter 2: The Light of Orion

* * *

It might have been night on the planet LegoEgo but if there's one thing I know about evil it's that evil never sleeps. Well at least not during the night anyways. And Planet Z was just the place were you find these wakeful villains. Planet Z was the most vile place in the universe. The sun never rose on Planet Z, and never set for that matter. All the smog created from the factories and machinery gave the planet a maroon colored sky the blocked out the sun. But that was no problem for the Evil Emperor Zurg and his lackeys. 

The Evil Emperor was watching the screen on one of his many video screens. He was conversing with one of his spies.

"Darkmatter, have you found anything useful?" The Emperor asked his number one agent.

Warp Darkmatter, the full-blood Turanian, was indeed spying on the dig an the planet LegoEgo. He was masqueraded as one of the diggers. With his hologram-projection disguise he could mask himself to blend in with the others. His camouflage was that of a human male with brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in jeans a short sleeved shirt and a cargo pocketed vest with a base ball cap turned backwards. The hologram could even mask his right arm.

"Well they keep chatting about this ultimate weapon thingy," Warp reported as he let his hologram switch off. Since everybody was asleep and he was in his own tent he didn't need the mask.

"Yes, go on," Zurg was very interested in hearing about this weapon. He leaned in closer to hear what Darkmatter had to say.

"Something called the Light of Orion," he went on, "From what I could gather this thing has the destructive capacity to slay an entire planet." Zurg rubbed his clawed hands together with glee as Warp continued, "Supposedly being able to shoot the death ray over a span of a galaxy long."

"Excellent! Capital! Superb!" Zurg went on excitedly waving his arms in the air, "I want that weapon!" he slammed his fist onto the arm rest of his throne, "Darkmatter! Bring me the Light of Orion!" Zurg commanded his servant.

"One more thing," Warp had something to ask of his employer. His face sly and greedy, "The chick in charge of this operation here is pretty hot, I want the woman!" Warp demanded.

Zurg just waved his hand at the screen, that wasn't important to him, "Fine fine, whatever, pilfer, plunder, see if I care. Just bring me that weapon!" Zurg reiterated himself hollering at the top of his lungs over the video screen.

"Oh and another thing," Warp added in.

Zurg sighed, "What is it now Darkmatter?" Zurg was getting a bit annoyed with all the questions. He just wanted an ultimate weapon to rule the universe with.

"Umm sir," Warp pulled at the collor of his uniform, "Lightyears here," he slunk down.

"LIGHTYEAR! LIGHTYEAR!!"Zurg roared out in rage standing up from his throne. Warp on the other end cringed back away from the screaming speakers. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS LIGHTYEAR!!??" he snaked back into his throne disappointed, "He's always around to spoil my evil fun." The Emperor pouted like a child.

"I'm terribly sorry Evil Emperor, I couldn't feel any worse, really," Warp apologized just to adhere to Zurg's temper.

"Make sure Lightyear is out of the way! Understand? Nothing shall meddle with this mission!" Zurg wasn't about to let Buzz and his crew demolish his plans that easily.

Warp nodded with a sly smile, "Consider it done Evil Emperor," He saluted his boss and turned off the communication device.

* * *

Zurg leaned back on the throne and moaned as if he were in agony "Why do I get the feeling this will end in disaster?' 

"Maybe because the last 3012 times you tired to destroy the Galactic Alliance it ended in disaster my Evil Emperor?" a Grub spoke up thinking he was doing something good.

Zurg grabbed the Grub by his neck and lifted the bug up to meet his helmeted face with glowing red eyes, "Never remind me of my failures AGAIN!!" Zurg roared into the face of his Grub. The little bug like creature cowered back with fear grabbing at Zurg's hand to let go before he choked him to death.

"Ye..yes Evil Emperor," the Grub cowered in terror. Zurg let go his grip and the bug fell to the ground with a crash on the metal floor.

"Soon my fortune will change," he talked to himself, "I will have the Light of Orion and then I will destroy every planet who dares to deny me as their master! Muwahahahahaha!!!!!!" Zurg threw his head back and raised his hands to the sky and laughed manically.

* * *

Soon the dawns first rays reached the camp site on LegoEgo bringing forth life to the sleepy band of volunteers. Within an hour the camp was buzzing as the workers awoke and came together in the kitchen tent for a morning's breakfast. Lex Morgans was standing in front of the coffee maker pouring herself a big cup of black coffee. After only getting a few hours of sleep last night she could use a heavy dose of caffeine. She sighed with satisfaction as she sipped her mug. As she drank her coffee she looked around for Buzz. 'Good no sign of him.' she thought to herself. After last night a meeting with him might be awkward. She thought she was safe until someone bumped into her. She jumped thinking it was Buzz, spilling a bit of her coffee on the sandy ground. She turned around to see a man with brown hair and blue eyes though. She sighed with relief. 'Just a digger.' she placed a hand to her heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack." 

"Oh I'm sorry. How clumsy of me," the worker smiled, but the smile had more of an evil tone to it.

Lex looked at him. She hadn't remembered seeing this one around before, "I'm sorry I haven't seen you around here before." she looked at him strangely. "What's your name?"

"Praw Rettamkrad," the worker replied with a smirk.

Lex thought for a moment, "I don't remember seeing your name on the list, are you sure you're at the right dig?" she thought maybe this guy got lost on his way to another dig, or was sent the wrong paperwork. Or maybe she had just skipped his name, who knows maybe the agency forgot to place his name on her copy of the list.

'Oh I think I'm in the right place,' Warp, the digger in disguise thought with a grin, "I'm new here. I got transferred to this site yesterday. Sorry I didn't check in with you but it was late at night." he quickly without hesitation thought of a believable story to tell her.

"Umm excuse me," she bent her head down to were his gaze was focused, "Yeah, hi there. My face is up here." she brought Darkmatters eyes back up a foot or less. "So you came in last night?" she asked him. There was something fishy about his story. "I didn't hear a ship land."

"Oh my engine is one of them new ones, you know the kind that is quiet as a mouse and doesn't make quiet a commotion when landing or taking off," it was as if Warp had already had his stories preplanned in his brain. But that's all part of being an evil genius, you can do things like that.

Lex gave up her arguing with him. Hey he was here to dig and with a man down she could use all the help she could get. So why not just let him work? "OK well I'll start you off in sector 7G. See you later." Lex gave him one more strange look before she walked away from him. There was something about him that gave her the creeps and made her feel uneasy, but she just couldn't put a pinpoint on what it was.

Warp watched her walk off grinning evilly at her. "She sure is a tough one," he spoke in a undertone whisper, "I like that." while he was at it he decided he should get a cup off coffee too. He sighed in agony as he thought of what he had to do for the sake of power, money, and women. He had to work. He would actually have to go out there and pick up a shovel. But to Warp maybe it was going to be well worth it. Zurg was going to pay him top Unibuck for bringing him the Light of Orion, once Zurg took the Galactic Alliance under his control with it Warp surely would be given a slice of the pie, and he wanted Lex Morgans to add to his collection. The thought of all that out weighed the having to do work part, of course he could always just ditch it. Nobody knew he was even there since 'he wasn't on the list.'

* * *

Lex was on her way out of the tent to go uncover her tools from beneath the sand where she had been digging the previous day. She didn't know how much sand she had to dig through just to gather her back pack from the sand storm the Ranger's star ship had created. But she must go on with her work. She had walked out past the first dunes where a band of workers were working when she heard a voice calling her name. 

"Lex! Lex! Wait up!" Buzz was calling behind her. He was running full speed in her direction through the desert sands shouting her name.

Lex wasn't stopping, she picked up the pace to get away from him. Or at least to a spot where no one else would be around. But Buzz had finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm to get Lex to stop walking away. 

"Wait stop! Please! Just listen!" he said panting from his long run. He wheezed getting the sand out of his lungs as he still held onto her arm. Lex stood waiting for the Space Ranger to catch his breath and speak. Once Buzz got his poise back he straightened up and began to speak. But his facial expressions showed nervousness and embarrassment. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, about well you know, last night."

Lex wasn't as diplomatic either, she was a bit mortified herself to be standing there with him, and the Ranger's kind actions of apology caught her off guard. "Me too." she meekly replied back to him, although not sure why she was sorry also. She thought that this would be the end of it but he kept talking and apologizing to her.

"I let my emotions get the best of me, I don't know what came over me back there," he kept going on and on. Mostly he was talking out of nervousness, something told him to shut up and leave it but he just couldn't. "Raging hormones, no self control, I don't know."

Lex watched him intently, trying and put his affections into words. No other man would have done this. Well none that she knew anyways.

"I guess I'm more a man of action then words," he rubbed the back of his neck not knowing what to do and turning red in the face, "But I guess you know that already." Lex shook her head yes. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that well.. I guess I umm, I have these feelings for you, Lex." there he said it, and he wasn't stopping there. "Your smart, beautiful and you are a take charge kind of gal. That's something that I admire in a woman." Lex watched Buzz express himself. She had never heard such kind words before. Most guys wanted her for her body but he liked her mind. These kind gestures furthered her feelings for him. He could be 'Mr. Right." It almost brought tears to her eyes when she thought that even so she couldn't be with him.

"I guess what I'm really trying to say is, well I" he had to say it. He would feel so much better if he would just get these few small words out of his mouth and off his chest, "Well the thing is I love you Lex Morgans." his face was lowering as he thought maybe that was pushing it. She seemed to maybe forgive him for the kiss, but this? This might just drive her off.

Lex didn't know what to say. For the first time in her life she was stuck for words. Did he just say I love you? "I...I..I don't know what to say." she looked around as if looking for words she could use to tell him what she thought but she didn't find them.

"I'm sorry I'm pushing things too far," Buzz turned away and started to walk off fearing he was just rejected. But hands were grasping his jet back pulling him back to stay and face Lex once more.

"No, don't go," Lex felt compelled to tell him her feelings for him, it was only right wasn't it? After the little speech he made in his confession that she should return? "Buzz, I have feelings for you also," she didn't say Love, she didn't really know if she loved him, and maybe if she said that she would be making a commitment to him when she still felt they couldn't be together. "I don't know how to explain myself as beautifully as you did. I mean no one's ever said anything so sweet or caring to me before like that." she said turning her glance sideways so not to meet his gaze. "You're sweet and kind, sensitive to me, but.." she hugged her arms around her torso.

"But what?" Buzz asked her. Had he done something wrong? He walked up behind her, he would have put a hand to her shoulder but remembered last time it was flicked off. 

"We can't be together," she told him almost in tears. What was she doing? On the threshold of crying over some guy? That wasn't the Lex Morgans she used to be. She had to pull herself together so she swallowed the sobs to regain her reputation. 

Buzz looked confused, he didn't understand what she meant. All he knew is he loved her and nothing was supposed to come between them, "What do you mean?"

Lex turned around to face him, "Your job, my job. It wouldn't work out." he still wasn't getting what she was saying, "I mean come on. Your job takes you from here to there, same with mine. We wouldn't have time to be together," she told him sadly. "I'm afraid it wouldn't be good for either of us."

Buzz's heart sunk as he knew her words were true. They would hardly ever have a moment just to themselves, and a relationship over video phone would just be hectic. "I see your point." he said regrettably.

"I do like you, Buzz, don't think I don't. But, I just want what's best for you and me. Understand?" Lex figured she had broke his heart. All that courage worked up to tell her how he felt and then she was telling him basically no, even though it was going against what she felt? It had to be crushing.

"I understand," Buzz lowered his head. But his determination should not be underestimated. When Buzz was passionate about something he was going to stick to it to get what he wanted. He looked up with a determined face at her, "But you understand me. I will work something out so we can stay together," he grabbed her shoulders as he said this to her. "I promise you I will find a way for you to be with me."

"Yeah OK," she said in a depressed tone. She would like that very much if he would, but some how she knew that even though he may try he wouldn't be able to succeed this time.

He leaned in to kiss her one more time as he pulled her into his tight embrace again. Their lips were about to meet when a shout was heard. "Mis. Morgans!! Mis. Morgans!" a digger came racing over the dunes. Buzz let go his enfold as the significance was lost.

"What is it Patrick?" Lex asked as she reeled around. She so needed something to take her mind off of the melancholy conversation she was having.

"We've found it! We've found the Light of Orion!" Patrick screamed. "Over in sector 9D! We found what you narrated as the Light of Orion. They're heaving it up out of the ground now!"

Lex's frown turned upside down into a wide smile, "We did it!! We found it!! The Light of Orion! Oh my gosh! This is phenomenal!" she grabbed Buzz as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"We better move! Zurg could use this as the impeccable window for an attack!" Buzz said turning his remark to the new situation at hand. He,Lex, and Patrick took off across the sand to where the rest of the dig workers were raising the find out from the primordial sands.

* * *

And that's exactly what Zurg planed to do. Strike now before something could happen to stop him. 

"Sir!" Warp shouted over his tiny portable video communicator to Zurg, "They've found it, the Light of Orion."

"Ahahahahahaha!!" Zurg laughed with beatitude. "Super! BRING ME THAT WEAPON!"

"I'll get right on it!" Warp switched off the communicator and shoved it into his pocket as he got closer to where the rest of the camp was surrounding the actions.

* * *

"Alright now slowly, carefully," Lex commanded the workers who were on the ropes that held the giant prism above their heads. They swung it wide to the right, "Ok now lower it!" they started easing up on the ropes when the workers just couldn't hold the weight of it any longer.The ropes started slipping from their grasp and it crashed the last three feet to the sand. The wieght and force of the object gyrated the sand around it up, but when it settled the power of the object could be felt. 

The Light of Orion was a giant crystal shaped into the form of a 12 foot high pyramid. In it were etched ancient markings, obviously Egoian language. The markings covered every inch of the huge crystal that set on a stone slab. Lex ran up to the tall prism and embraced it.

"I found it! I actually found it! This is marvelous!" she shouted out. Buzz stood watching with a smile, but then his senses went on tocsin.

"What's the matter Buzz?" Booster asked his Captain.

"Something isn't right. Zurg's here," Buzz noted to his large friend. "Alright! I want this thing loaded onto my ship ASAP!" Buzz spoke up. "Rangers! Get to work!"

The rest of Buzz's team saluted their chief and headed to establish a team to move the rock.

"Sorry! Can't let you do that Lightyear!" Warp's voice chimed out above everything else. He was perched on top of the Light of Orion and out of disguise.

"Warp!" Buzz scowled with anger towards his ex-friend and ex-partner. "Rangers! Mobilize! Attack formation Alpha! NOW!" the troops stopped their previous orders and begain to mesh in a fight with the pirate.

"Hornets! Destroy Lightyear!" Warp commanded his robotic insect army.

To be continued.....................


	3. Chapter 3: Capture the Flag

The Wrong Hands.

Chapter 3: Capture the flag.

* * *

The robot army of yellow, insect, androids lurched forward to meet the Space Rangers in a battle for the Light of Orion. Their lasers drawn and blasters ready. The whole planet was in utter chaos. Workers were running in all directions yelling and screaming with fright. Some weren't lucky enough to live, let alone make it back to the tents. The sand, from all the warring parties, was flying everywhere making it almost impossible to see let alone breath. The sound of laser shots could be heard in the air and that was really your only warning on weather or not a bolt was coming in your direction. It was like being blind in the middle of a war with only your ears to guide you. 

"Helmets up!" Buzz called out through the blinding sand. He didn't know where his team mates were, or weather or not they heard him, but it was worth a shot. It seemed that everyone was just blasting off into random directions not knowing where the shot was going or what it would hit, friend of foe? No matter what the outcome it was going to be a win loose situation for either side.

Buzz kept blasting in random directions praying his shots were good ones. He could only see about two feet in front of his visor helmet. This lack of vision was very frustrating to the Space Ranger and there were a few close calls as he had to make a split second reaction to doge fire. A few lasers kissed his uniform leaving a smoldering scratch in the armor, but luckily he was relatively uninjured.

While the Hornets kept the Rangers busy Warp's ship roared overhead with it's monstrous engines ready to snatch up the Light of Orion into its hull. On his robotic arm Warp pressed a purple button releasing capture cables from the ship above. A hatch in the ships underbelly opened and long tentacles slithered out, witch attached themselves automatically to the huge, ancient, rock. "Alright! Beam me up!" Warp shouted upwards to his ship and the cables retracted hauling the huge thing on its way to the craft. The cables strained with the weight but it still was powerful enough to reel the stone in.

Was Lex just about to let her most important discovery just be swept up by some agent of evil? No, not now, and not ever. In a course of action and adrenaline, the brave woman leapt onto the pyramid catching onto the cables that held it captive. She held on tight as she pulled a knife out of one of her cargo pockets and began slicing at the cables. She was determined to save her find. Lex sawed through one cable and the thing jolted as it leaned in the direction of the missing cable. Lex lost balance and slid down its face just catching herself on one of the other cables still holding it in place. Placing the knife between her teeth she started climbing towards the next cable to be cut.

Warp caught a glimpse of her trying to free Zurg's prize, his prize was trying to get Zurg's prize. This was very amusing to him. "Hahaha," Warp chuckled. "Well I guess I should go stop her." The thief shrugged and he switched on his jet pack and flew up to the ascending scientist. "I don't know about you doll face but I don't think that's such a good idea." He smiled evilly at her and as Lex squinted at him through the sand she recognized that smile. That crude and evil grimace.

"You're..you're that digger!" she pointed out in shock stopping her cutting of the cable as she faced a newer problem.

"Very good! Wow, you really should be a cop," Warp remarked in sarcasm. "You'd make a better detective then an archaeologist I think."

"I know there was something I didn't like about that digger. He smelled like a wamp rat!" Lex spat at Warp in despise.

"You may not like me," he reached out and grabbed her by her arm, his tight grasp making her open her fist and drop her knife to the sandy floor below. Warp pulled her off the rock as it was sucked up into the cargo hold of his ship and the doors slammed shut behind it sealing it inside safely, "But I do indeed like you. Hmm very much so." he sneered in her face just inches away from her nose.

Lex cringed as she thought about what dirty things were going through his mind. She was disgusted by the thought. If her arms were free she would have given him a black eye, but all she could do was struggle and kick with no avail.

"You're coming with me!" he commanded of her and took her into his great ship. The Turanian threw her in the back where he had capture cells, they were intended to capture Team Lightyear by Zurg but like that was ever going to happen, so he found a better use for them instead.

"You let me go you jerk!" Lex screamed obscenities at him. This just made Warp smile with satisfaction. He got a kick out of making people mad at him.

"Feisty, I like that." Warp said to himself with a grin as he got into the cockpit of his ship, "Flattery will get you nowhere!" he screamed back at the girl who was in the holding cell on his ship., "I'm sorry did I say that? I meant flattery will get you everywhere!" he shouted over his shoulder once more, "And I do mean everywhere, HAHAHAHAHA!!"

* * *

On the long flight to Planet Z Lex continued to shout swears and slam her fists on the metal walls, but all the commotion was useless. Nobody heard her back there, only Warp and her defiance only pleasured him. Finally after five hours of fighting she gave up her struggle and sat in the corner on the cold steel floor, mumbling to herself about how stupid of a situation this was. 

"I don't hear any struggling!!" Warp shouted back at her. He felt that another remark from him would provoke her rage. But he was wrong. He would get no such fancy.

"Good," Lex grunted with anger to herself and for the rest of the way she was silent. She knew the silent treatment was worse to him then any word she could ever say to him. And she needed to think, think of what kind of trouble she was in, what he was going to do to her, and what would Zurg do with the Light of Orion. It had fallen into the wrong hands.

* * *

After about an hour or so the sand finally settled and visual contact was possible. The floor was littered with broken hornets and broken bodies of carbon based life forms. Only a handful of workers and the Rangers survived, and barely. But there was no sign of Warp's ship, let alone the Light of Orion. Moans and groans where heard all over. As people walked the crunching of metal Hornets were heard under their feet. There was hardly a man who walked away without a scratch or worse. 

"What a mess," Mira remarked as she walked around through the battle field to regroup with her team. She looked about with disgust at the sight. But mostly she hugged her arm witch had been scratched by a laser. It wasn't bad and she would live from it but it did need dressing before sand got in and caused infection for the Tangean.

"Ohh this is terrible!" Booster yelled as he bit his fingernails in frustration, "I can't look!" the Jo Adian covered his eyes in terror as he shakily made his way towards his Captain. Booster luckily was in one piece thanks to his thick hide, although he would need a new uniform from the cargo hold of Forty-Two when they got back on the ship.

"Will somebody please put me back together before I rust?!" XR shouted above the rest from where his head was lying in the sand. During the battle the robot had gotten blasted by a random laser shot, who knew if it had been a lucky hornet or one of his own partners error. None the less he was the worst case out of the band of Rangers. Providential for him he could be rebuilt in a jiffy.

"XR! Show a little compassion!" Mira scolded the robot who lay in pieces. She didn't think now was the time to be worrying about one's self, but instead keep focused on the situation on hand. There were many other people there that were in worse shape then he was at the moment, and Zurg could be laughing his way to Armageddon by now.

"Every time I do ladies reject me!" the selfish droid replied with sarcasm. By this time Booster had scrounged up XR's parts and sat down in the sand to start putting his friend back in once piece. Rebuilding the his robot friend would take his mind off the disaster for a while as he concentrated.

"XR!!!" Mira still reprimanded the robot further. But Buzz had tuned them out. After they had said 'compassion' and 'lady', Buzz's mind went to Lex. Where was she? He didn't see her anywhere in his field of vision. He looked through the litter on the floor thinking the worst had happened. He just had to find her to settle his mind.

"No, no!" He yelled as he searched. "You gotta be here. You just have to!" Buzz just screamed to himself as he searched through hornet parts and shifting sand. He sifted through mess inspecting vehemently.

His team watched him confused. Who or what was he looking for? They all rasped their heads as they watched their leader go from one pile of scrap to the next ranting and raving in panic. Although ranting and raving was a common thing for their Captain to do this time it looked urgent.

"Um sir?" Mira spoke up for the whole of them, "What, or who exactly, are you searching for?" she asked in curiosity. Maybe they could help his look, if that's what he needed.

"Lex! She doesn't seem to be around!" Buzz talked to his team over his shoulder as he continued his quest.

"Maybe she's already in one of the tents," Booster suggested to his comrade, trying to give a bit of hope to them, all though he didn't sound too convincing, not even to himself. 

Buzz stood up in panic, hopefully the big guy was right, "Yeah maybe." there was no hesitation in his stride back to the base camp. "Send a call back to Star Command for additional support!" Buzz commanded as he ran off. "Send medical supplies and an urgent message, Zurg has the Light or Orion." the Rangers watched him race off in the direction of the camp through the humid desert. Each member glanced at the other with a frown before Mira got on the wrist communicator with Commander Nebula.

* * *

When Buzz reached the camp nobody was in the kitchen or community tent, they were crammed into the medical center seeking medical attention for scraps, bruises, and laser burns. Those who were well, or not near the battle, had already left the planet not wanting to stay around for another attack. He searched through them all, but none were the blue haired, yellowed eyed, girl. After his search through the medical tent was over he walked out side into the blazing sun. Buzz was too deep in his depression thinking she was dead that he didn't notice one of the diggers, who was fleeing the site, and ran into her. 

"Oh sorry," Buzz said with no feeling.

The worker had her bags backed and was ready to go back to her home planet and back to school. The dig was a bust and there was nothing left so why wait? "That's OK." the young girl said. "I'm depressed too. This dig was a bummer." she gabbed with Buzz. "First Warp Darkmatter steals our find then he takes our leader. What a creep!" the girl complained about their attacker with anger, "Well I'm off to go back home. See ya!" she threw her hand up good-bye and started to walk off into the desert to go uncover her ship from the sand..

Buzz picked up his ears from under his hood when she said Warp stole their leader. Their leader was Lex! "Wait repeat the last thing you said!" Buzz stopped her from walking off to her ship.

"See ya?" the girl asked confused. Why was he asking that? Wasn't it clear she said good bye? Maybe he needed a hearing aid.

"No no no! Not that! What you said about Warp stealing your leader," Buzz further cleared his request. If she was right then Lex might still be alive, but in what condition was Warp holding her captive? Whatever the motivation he knew his intentions weren't good ones.

"Yeah, Darkmatter took her aboard his ship. Didn't you hear her yelling? I mean come on there were some words in there I've only heard once in detention," the girl cleared it up for the confused Ranger. Buzz's face twisted as he filled with hatred for Warp. The girl took this as her sign to get out of his way quickly as she ran off for her ship. "Man what a strange dude," she muttered to herself as she looked over her shoulder at the angered Space Ranger. He looked like a ticking bomb ready to explode with fever.

"Darkmatter," Buzz said quietly before the full storm struck like lightning, "DARKMATTER!!!!!" he raised his fists to the sky as he yelled the nefarious name.

* * *

Warp arrived on Planet Z with the Light of Orion as promised. He stood outside his ship on the metal man-made planet and oversaw the Hornets who were taking the huge spectrum from his ships cargo hold. 

"You bucket of bolts better not drop that! Or else I'll blast you myself! Remember that the Emperor is far less forgiving then I am," the blue alien smiled wickedly at the band of robots who were marching the Prism out of the ship. But a Hornet had no feeling anyways so who was to say that someone else blasting them was worse? All they knew was they didn't want to get blasted in the first place, and they must obey their master.

"No don't bring it to me! Take it to Zurg you idiots!" Warp screamed. The Hornets had started to bring the Light of Orion to him instead of directly taking it into Zurg's palace. The insect robots twisted their heads around to look at each other as if they were to say 'oh!' Warp moaned at the stupidity of the help he had these days, he wished he could have a partner that was sensible. That was the ONLY thing he missed about Star Command was that his partner could at least execute simple tasks, even if that partner was Buzz Lightyear. As he watched them off he heard yells coming from his ship now and he turned his head to see what on Planet Z was going on.

"Get your greasy claws off of me you tin cans!" Lex cursed at the two Hornets that had her by the arms and were mostly dragging her against her will down the walk. She put up a good fight but the robots were latched onto her arms like hand cuffs and marched on with the woman. Her heels were planted firmly in the ground but the robot's mechanical strength allowed them to drag the light weight woman on. It was like trying to rope a Bronco with this girl.

"What are you doing!?"Warp asked the robots who brought Lex to stand before him. "Did I give you orders to bring her out here!?" he scolded in irritation from the lack of brains. The two robots looked at each other then at Warp. "No I don't think I did! I only told you to bring the Light of Orion, not the girl! Take her back!" he pointed a finger back in the direction the Hornets had gotten her from.

"You're going home with me," he hissed softly to her. He raised his flesh hand to touch her cheek but Lex quickly spun her head like an animal and snapped at his hand with her teeth trying to bite him. Darkmatter's fast reflexes permitted him to evade the attack, just barley missing the tip of his finger getting bite. "Well, you're a mean one aren't you?" he smiled with a grin. "That's good." the Hornets had almost reached the ship when Warp changed his mind about what he wanted to them to do with her. "Hornets! New orders!" the robots stopped in their tracks and only moved their heads around backwards so they could see him. "Take her on a cargo ship back to Moon Darkmatter and hand her over to the girls, they'll know what to do. And make sure you keep her locked up!" he demanded that they not loose her on him. "Because if you let her escape you're both scrap metal!!!" Darkmatter delivered his new plans and the Hornets obeyed him as ordered. While dragging her out Lex looked at Warp with detest and fire in her eyes, she sneered flaunting her teeth as a sign of hate. "I'll see you when I get home honey!" Warp mocked her just for spite. They dragged her off into the shadows of one of the many tall buildings that covered the Planet and out of sight.

* * *

The Hornets brought the huge stone into Z Tower and placed it down in front of the Emperor's throne with the loud thud that echoed off the steel walls. They then retreated into the dark corners and hallways of the Throne Room. 

"Finally! At last! The Light of Orion is mine!!!" Zurg bellowed jumping off his throne and gliding down across the floor to take a closer look at his newest weapon of destruction. He examined it closely taking in every detail. He placed a claw to the chin of his helmet as he inspected it. "Umm excuse me but where in heck is the 'ON' switch?" The Evil Emperor asked as he looked around for some sort of button. "I imagine it would be a big shinny red one," the Emperor spoke further as he looked the crystal up and down, but all he saw were carvings of ancient Egoian writings. "Perhaps there is a lever maybe?"

The Brain Pods helped their master understand how to operate ancient technology, "I'm sorry your evilness, but with these old weapons they had no buttons, levers, switches, or batteries." Brain Pod 84 concluded to his master.

"What!? What sort of primitive people had no modern conveniences?!" Zurg was shocked to learn there was no easy way to work this latest weapon and that he might actually have to use brain power for once in a long time. "How uncouth." The Emperor cringed back at he thought of using the caveman weapon.

"My Evil Emperor," Brain Pod 14 spoke up to add in his two cents, "I suggest if we decode these wordings we shall know the operation of it."

Zurg thought this plan over and decided it was a good one, "Good job 14! What a brilliant plan! I'm so glad I thought of it! I'm such a genius!" he twirled around in joviality letting his black cape flow around him in evil glory and gloat. He gave no credit to the Brain Pods but kept the glory all to himself, and who was going to argue with the Evil Emperor Zurg? "Well don't just stand there, GET WORKING TO LACKWITS!" every Grub, Brain Pod, and Hornet scattered for cover at the Emperor's yell. They at once began looking up ancient texts in Zurg's data base.

* * *

On Moon Darkmatter the Hornets forced a yelling and fighting Lex into the giant mansion that belonged to Warp Darkmatter. The place was huge and sparkled with gold trimmings. There was an elaborate grand staircase in the main hall with two entrances, only they had signs that said one was for going up and one was for coming down. The girl rolled her eyes at it, "Moron," she muttered under her breath. The palace was haunting though. You couldn't turn your head without seeing Warp's grinning mug somewhere around, and in some shape or form. He had statues carved of himself, paintings done of himself, it was erie and disturbing how he was so absorbed in his own image. 'Who does he think he is? King Laramarth?' she compared him to the ancient king of the planet Xyrt, whom also had his people build the entire city in his image. But the place was bright white, not that evil purple and maroon color like Planet Z and his ship, the white was almost, comforting. Yet still this didn't make her give up her fight that easily. 

The hornets soon arrived at giant doors that opened to some sort of spa area. Inside where all the maid servants Warp owned. They were chatting with each other just lounging around in the comfort of the palace. They wore the skimpiest outfits Lex had ever seen. 'These must be his Harem girls' She thought to herself as she looked around them. But yet they seemed nice as they talked with one another not noticing the Hornets or her presence yet. The room was silent for a bit and the Hornets stood still at attention waiting to be approached by one of the women in the room. Lex took this chance of submission to try once again to gain freedom. "Let me go!" she shouted at the robots who still quietly hung tight to her arms. The sudden outburst caught the attention of the girls who quickly turned around to see her. The most beautiful girl out of the bunch, and most likely Warp's head female approached her with a warm smile. She had long pink hair and bat like ears, her skin was green, but she was a humanoid alien.

"Ah, you must be Lex. Our Master vid-phoned us about your arrival," the girl sounded pleasant and Lex stopped her fighting to listen, although she still scowled at the alien girl. "I am Luna, now if you will come with me we will get you prepared for his return home." she beckoned for the Hornets to bring Lex along. They weren't going to let go of her for they knew she would escape. Warp forewarned them before her arrival that she was tricky and was not to be left to escape.

"Prepared? What do you think I am? Some sort of dinner that you 'prepare'?I am not going anywhere you cracks!" Lex yelled at them. She was being treated like an object and she hated that with a passion. She was a sentient being!

"Why not?" Another asked frowning, "He is so handsome!"

"Not to mention rich!" another girl pipped in.

These girls had to be crack pots or brainwashed not to say what a ruthless crude individual he was. He had taken her captive and now they wanted her to join them. They had to be brainwashed into joining this cult. She wasn't going to conform to them, or to him.

"Anyways, we have our orders and now if you will sit down we will begin," Luna called to her in a pleasant voice. Lex withstood as much as she could growling and snarling, kicking and screaming but the Hornets forced her to sit in the big chair as the girls surrounded her and started to give her a make over. Lex's screams could be heard echoing through the halls of Warps Mansion. They put gobs of make up on her face she almost thought she was a clown. They re did her blue hair into some sort of half pony tail motif with braids wrapped around the tie and her long, blue, silky hair draped down on her shoulders. This was not Lex's idea of merrymaking. The girls giggled and had a good time making her 'one of them' but Lex felt like gagging. They dressed her in one of their tight fitting little outfits. Some silver leotard with the back cut out of it and long bellbottom sleeves and the shoulders cut off the top, a mini skirt was around her waist with some sort of knee high space boots, everything with a bright blue trim to it. They showed her to the mirror and Lex cringed in distaste. "Oh this is humiliating," she muttered to them as she held her head in her hand. "I look like a Mahombus Six showgirl!" she would never allow herself to be caught dead in that outfit.

"Hornets," Luna talked to Lex's captures with a smile, "You can now take her to Mr. Darkmatter's chambers." the Hornets didn't hesitate their orders and took her to his room to wait for his return home. They tossed her inside and locked the big heavy doors behind them to stand guard incase she got any ideas.

Inside there were no windows to climb out of so Lex tried the doors. They were solid metal and locked tight as a drum. There was no escape there. She looked around the room. It wasn't white like the rest of the palace but rather again that maroon color. The lights never gave full light but were always dim giving it an erie feel to it. To her the room felt like being in hell. There was a slight chill in the air, but it wasn't because it was cold but because chills were running up and down Lex's spine out of fear. A king size bed was against the wall and neatly made. There was a fire place in the wall opposite the bed. Lex thought maybe she could burn the place down out of spite and they would be forced to open the doors and let her out to put out the smolder. So she walked over and looked for some matches or a fire starter of some kind. But none were left out for her to find. She sat on the edge of the bed and took the space boots off, the slim fit of them were uncomfortable on her feet being so used to hiking boots these narrow shoes squished her toes. She stepped back onto the floor which the deep violet carpet felt soft on her feet like a soft moss. She continued her look around the room and came to a dresser. She searched through thinking maybe he kept some kind of weapon in there. If she couldn't use it to blast her way out she wanted to be able to take her life instead of becoming another addition to Warp's collection. No weapons.

"A mad man bent on destroying anything and everything and he doesn't even keep a simple plasma blaster in his room?" she asked out loud to nobody. It didn't even dawn on her that his whole right arm was a weapon so who needed a gun? She looked through the rest of the drawers of the dresser and found a pair of normal pants. They may have been a little long but the pair of red jeans was a better choice then the sorry excuse for clothes she was wearing at the moment. She quickly exchanged her skirt for the pair of pants. She felt a little better. She wandered to his big head-to-toe mirror and looked in it, her face looked like Bozo the clown with all that make up. Lex stuck out her tongue at the image in the mirror. This wasn't her at all. She lifted a big sleeve and wiped off all the gook from her face. This didn't settle the beast within though. She quickly turned to rage and temper. If she had no way out then things were going to get smashed. She quickly turned her temper on Warps possessions and started to break everything she could get her hands on. She ripped the paintings of himself he had hanging up in there, she threw everything out of his dresser drawer. In no time the place was a mess, you could have sworn a tornado went threw that room. Exhausted and frustrated Lex crawled into a dark corner of the room behind the bed and drew her knees to her chest. She felt her days of freedom were over and that she would never see Buzz again. Surely he wouldn't come to save her, he would think she was dead in the battle. "If only I would have told him I loved him," she sobbed into her knees. "At least he would have known, now he will never know. I'm dead to him now, and if I have to spend the rest of my days here then I might as well be." 

She waited the hours sitting in her corner, waiting for her capture to come back.

To be continued....


	4. Meet Me at Planet Z

The Wrong Hands

Chapter 4: Meet Me at Planet Z

* * *

The reinforcements arrived on LegoEgo and instantaneously set up camp. Star Command's trained medical professionals attended to the injured people from the battle a few hours ago. Mira's arm was wrapped in a protective bandage dressing the wound. She was now free to go about her job without worrying that dust and sand grit would get in and cause infection. Booster got a new space suite out of the cargo hold of Star Cruiser Forty-Two, were Buzz kept a big stockpile of spare suites, weapons, and various other supplies they might need. The Jo Adian was interviewing a few of the diggers for Star Command record files, getting their account of the ordeal down on his note pad for Star Command files. The planet's surface was almost green, instead of the yellow sand color, from all the green suited Space Rangers walking about. Buzz was grumbling hither and yon to himself as he looked for Commander Nebula amongst the sea of Rangers. His hands curled into tight fists as he stomped around in a angered posture. 

Commander Nebula was also looking for Buzz at this time. He needed to inform the Ranger of what was going to happen next, to give him his new orders. As he squinted through the harsh sun he caught site of Lightyear."Ranger Lightyear!" the Commander's gruff voice wrung out above the rumpus Buzz turned brusquely in the direction of Nebula's voice.

"Sir!" Buzz spat as he stormed over to where his Commander was standing waiting his approach. "Darkmatter has captured my gir..." No, he almost slipped it out, better to keep it from him for a while. Not to mention he was a bit embarrassed to confess to someone else he was in love. " I mean Miss Morgans. We must go after her!" Buzz demanded a clear to go ahead and storm Moon Darkmatter. He slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand for dramatization of the importance.

"Buzz," the Commander tried to interrupt Buzz politely from his rants, but Buzz was still going on in his lecture.

"Now I suspect that he took her to his moon," Buzz talked on laying out the detail of his newly hatched plan. Buzz and Warp used to be buddies back at the academy, being so close they knew each other better then anyone else. That meant Buzz knew what Warp was capable off, and his moves, and vise versa.

"Buzz," Commander tried once again to break in to give Buzz his orders but it seemed that Buzz wasn't listening to him.

"Now I suggest that we storm in and take Darkmatter by surprise and then.." Buzz held his tongue as Commander finally got Buzz's attention to shut his mouth.

"BUZZ!!" Nebula shouted stomping his feet and waving his fists in the air irritatedly. Buzz cringed and held his ears from all the screaming. "I'm not sending a fleet to ambush Moon Darkmatter." Commander Nebula crossed his arms and looked at Buzz.

"But why sir!?" Buzz's eyes bugged out and his arms were outstretched in a pleading manner. He must save Lex in time, she was of utmost importance to him. He couldn't even bring himself to think of what might happen to her if he didn't reach her in time. Who knew what that blue devil was planing in his head.

"Because it's too risky!" Nebula gave his answer, but Buzz's one eyebrow lift told him he would have to explain further. This was too important for Buzz just to get a 'too risky' reason. And even if it was too risky that never stopped Buzz before, and it especially wasn't going to stop him from going after someone he cared deeply for. He would face all odds if he had to, even die for the noble cause.

"If we waste time trying to rescue Miss Morgans from Darkmatter, Zurg could use that time to use the Light of Orion and destroy Capital Planet, crushing the Galactic Alliance. I can't put a galaxy behind one person."

"But what if we sent two teams?? I could lead the fleet on Moon Darkmatter and," he was determined to save Lex from the clutches of Darkmatter. But Commander was thinking with his brain instead of Buzz who was thinking with his heart.

"Buzz, I know you wanna save the innocent and all but," Commander didn't know why exactly Buzz was so bent on storming Darkmatter's home, but Buzz was acting more persistent then usual on this. He also wasn't thinking as rationally on this either like normal. It just wasn't the best way to go about the situation at hand and somehow Buzz was having difficulty seeing that.. " We need you heading the team on Planet Z. If Zurg uses the Light of Orion before we stop him it won't matter a diddly weather you save Miss Morgans or not because the Universe would be destroyed and both her and you dead. Now you and your team get that weapon back," Nebula ordered Buzz.

"But Commander!" 

"No buts! That was an order and I order you to carry it out!" Nebula was having a heard time keeping his temper with the younger Ranger. Buzz was more then a member of Star Command to him, Buzz was his friend. Commander hardly got so upset with Buzz like he was right now, but then again Buzz hardly wanted to disobey orders and do some pretty irrational things. It just wasn't like him to act the way he was. 'Maybe there's something bothering him,' Nebula thought as he walked away from Buzz to command the rest of the operation on the LegoEgo. 'He's just stressed out from not stopping Darkmatter. That boy needs to keep his temper.' Commander Nebula had no idea that the reason was out of love and not revenge. For all he knew Nebula thought he was still mad at Warp for being a betrayer.

* * *

Buzz stalked back to where the rest of his team was. They were done interviewing the diggers and now waiting for their Captain to give them their orders from Commander Nebula. From the look on his face a few 10 feet away they could tell he wasn't happy with the situation. 

"Uh oh guys," Mira sounded the alarm to her friends, "Looks like Buzz is in one of his 'moods' again. Be on your best behavior," she eyed XR in particularly as she said this.

"What? Why are you looking at me?" XR asked. He tried to deny that he would ever do or say something to make Buzz mad, but they all knew otherwise. "I'm a good robot. It's just that no one under stands me." XR gave fake tears out of his light bulbish eyes.

Mira rolled her eyes, "Yeah right." Buzz approached nearer , "Ok here he comes!" they all posed as if they weren't saying a thing. Booster whistled and Mira looked up into the sky with her hands behind her back innocently. XR swayed back and forth on his little conveyor feet twiddling his thumbs.

"Hi Buzz," Booster waved apprehensively as Buzz stepped in front of them.

"Hey skipper," XR greeted.

"So umm what are our orders?" Mira asked him. She hated to ask but had too. By the look on Buzz's face he didn't like the orders they were given.

"We're infiltrating Planet Z," Buzz grunted as he walked past them and up Forty-Two's ramp to board the ship.

Booster's faced downed, he hated Planet Z. For him it was scarey to him and a good way to get yourself blasted, or even worse, killed.

"Oh um OK," Mira just agreed. She didn't like to go to Planet Z either but if it had to be done, then it had to be done. Mira wasn't afraid to go to Planet Z, she could face danger in the eye, she just disliked the place.

"Aww come on! Didn't we already do that once this century?" XR complained. "I think twice as I recall!!"

"XR shhh!" Mira tried to get the robot to be quiet. She wagged her finger in front of her lips in a sign to be still, even slid her finger across her throat in the kill sign.

"I'm all for getting blasted as much as you guys are, but attacking Planet Z?? That's crazy talk! Can't we just write him a letter and ask nicely instead?" XR sassed Buzz. "I'm thinking maybe if we said please."

"XR!!!" Mira tried to save him from Buzz blasting him but the robot wouldn't take the hint. Not until Buzz's face spun around to reveal an angered and red grimace.

XR stopped and smiled twiddling his thumbs, hoping Buzz didn't hit him, "With sugar on top perhaps?" he asked meekly. They all looked at him disgusted in his actions. The robot looked from one face to the other with none that were friendly.

Buzz sighed, "XR get in the ship."

"Okey Dokie Captain!" he wheeled in as fast as he could, "See when you give XR an order I obey, no question's asked here my friend I..." he could see that this was even further ticking Buzz off, not to mention the rest of his crew also, "Shutting up now." They all boarded the ship and took their respectful places.

Buzz sighed deeply with regret, "Next stop Planet Z," he threw the throttle and the engines thundered. Off they went, to Planet Z and beyond.

'Oh Lex, I hope you're OK. Hang on my love, I'll rescue you," the though to himself as he just stared out the window of Forty-Two as it was put into hyper-drive. His mind wandered out into the stars, perhaps in search of a lost soul, his own maybe? Or Lex's?

The crew caught sight of their Captains sighs. His expressions seemed to gesture he was staring off into space. They knew he was think of Lex. Mira picked up on that right away from the first moment she saw Buzz look at her. She felt bad for her Captain, but didn't know what to say except.

"Approaching Planet Z Sir," Mira mentioned to bring Buzz out of his trance. She had to bring him out of his day dreams so they wouldn't miss calculate the jump out of hyper-space and crash into a building on the planet.

"Hu? Oh yes right," He pulled back on the throttle, bringing them out just a few miles away from the territory of Zurg's empire space.

* * *

On Moon Darkmatter the owner of the manner had just gotten home from a day's work on Planet Z. If you could call what he did work. 

"Ahh, nothing like coming to your million Unibuck Mansion after a day of destruction," The master bragged to himself as he stretched his wide arms towards the ceiling. He beamed to himself in pride of doing bad. As he walked threw the halls his servant girls ran out from where they were waiting for his arrival to greet their master from a long day of pillaging and plundering. They hung from his arms and cooed girly talk in his ears. They fought for position to be near him. They were crazy!

"Warpy! You're home!" One shouted.

"We missed you!" Another chimed in with the others.

"We got Lex all nice and pretty for you!" Luna the head girl piped up over the rest.

"Good," Warp grinned to himself. He loved all the attention he got everyday he came home from 'work'. Most of them were hired but some volunteered for the position of demon worshiper. Obviously blinded by his sheer wealth and good looks, but then again who wouldn't want to be in a lavished palace full of riches? They walked through the halls of the palace towards the Master's chambers, where Lex was imprisoned. When they arrived at the door ,where the two Hornets were still standing guard, Warp turned to his 'fan club' and bid them adieu. "Now if you girls will excuse me I have a date," he grinned that same erie, evil smile that gave Lex chills the first time she saw him. 

The harem pouted but then turned away at their master's desire to leave him alone. Once they had left down the hall Warp commanded to two Hornets to step aside and let him proceed "Come on you tin cans, let's move!" Warp motioned his arms to part them like Moses would have parted the Red Sea. But the Robots would not move. "What are you waiting for an invitation!? I said move it!!" Warp screamed. The robots were told to stand guard and that's what they were doing. Hornet's obviously weren't the brightest beings in the universe. Warp quickly changed his mechanical arm from a four fingered, clawed, hand to a working and very potent Ion Blaster. It charged up and a green glow was emitting from the barrel of the gun. The Hornet's weren't going to argue with that and stepped aside letting Warp through. "You got lucky." the Teranian hissed at the lackeys. He then reached for the large gold door knobs of the doors and turned them open.

* * *

Lex jerked her head when she heard the knob turning. Her time was up. She turned her head towards the door and scowled. "Great," she muttered then turned her eyes back to the wall in front of her. She hugged her knees tight to her chest. Armageddon had arrived. Satan was at the door, the gates of hell. 

The doors creaked open and Warp stepped in all smiles, but smiles quickly faded to frowns, and then scowls as he closed the doors and looked around his bedroom. Everything had been destroyed and the whole room had been ransacked. The mirror was busted, his dresser was spilled all over the room and the drawers were smashed to pieces. Everything in his closet was strewn about and the shelves smashed. The fireplace logs where laying on his high-priced, crimson, carpet and the ashes everywhere making a mess on the rug. The bed was torn apart and the mattress lay half on the floor. Warp was so furious you could have sworn his blue skin was turning red as his blood pressure rose through the roof. 

"Arrghhhh!!! Who did this to my beautiful room!!!!!" he screamed out. But the answer should have come as no surprise to him. He also should have known better then to leave a mad prisoner in his room alone.

"I did!" Lex stood up from her hiding spot in the corner with defiance. She stood ridged, her arms at her sides in her place at the corner of the room behind the bed. She looked at him with a cold hard stare. The corner of her mouth turned just a bit in a glower.

Warp smiled cooly at her. The pleasure of seeing his captive there drowned out the anger. Then he caught sight of her outfit, that wasn't exactly the standard uniform the girls usually selected. Then he recognized the pants, "Hey! Are those mine?!" he asked pointing a finger and coming closer to her.

"Maybe," she replied shortly in a huff.

Warp walked around her in a circle like a lion circling its prey before it pounced. He examined her from top to bottom, liking what he saw. Lex kept her cold stare on him, never taking her eyes off of him for a second. Keeping up her guard.

"You're part Teranian aren't you?" He asked as he noticed the features that were distinctly unique to their species. Lex gave him no answer. " Quiet hu? I'll take that as a yes." Lex bit her lip to keep from saying something snotty. Warp stood before her just a few inches away. She could feel the exhaling from his nose on her skin. It felt like the devil was breathing on her. "And also the most beautiful Teranian at that, hmm. Quite worthy on my greatness," he grinned at her. As quick as lighting Darkmatter grabbed her in a tight embrace and forced her to his lips. Lex resisted her best, slamming his chest with her fists and kicking his shins, but he held fast and tight. She tried to scream but he wouldn't allow that. His embrace was cold and forceful, not gentle like Buzz had been. His lips were harsh and rough, cold. There was no warmth in him at all like there had been in Buzz's soft touch. In Buzz's embrace she felt safe, and secure. This, this felt like she was in the grasp of darkness. She was in danger here. She pushed herself off of him and out of his hold. 

"Hey!" Warp growled. He went to pull her towards him once again but this time Lex was prepared. She threw a quick punch that he wasn't expecting. She connected with his left eye. Warp howled out in pain as her strong arm pounded the fist into his eye socket knocking him back and to the ground. Lex took this opening and ran out of the room as Warp was unconscious for the few split moments on the floor.

* * *

Lex ran at full speed through the halls of Darkmatter Mansion. She didn't let up in speed, never looking back for fear of seeing her captor fast on her heels. She wiped the saliva off her lips, getting the nasty feeling and taste from her lips as she ran. 'I've got to get to Planet Z!' she thought at she ran towards the front doors. She wasn't going to abandon the Light of Orion in the clutches of Zurg. She was the only one who knew it's capabilities and if Zurg figured out how to use it she knew the Galaxy's fate was sealed. She had to get it back, and if that meant going to Planet Z, then so be it, that was what she was going to do. 

Outside she found the Planet Z cargo ship that brought her to the Moon. It was the perfect disguise to get onto Planet Z. Zurg's own fleet of ships were the only things that could go in and out of Zurg Space undetected. She could land secretly and foil his evil plans. It was dangerous but it was either die on Planet Z or die when Zurg figured out how to use the Light of Orion. And with Zurg's vast technological advantage there wasn't much time.

Lex jumped into the captain's seat and started up the engines. She set course for Planet Z.

* * *

Warp was just regaining his poise. He sat up on the floor clutching his swollen head. "Ugh," he moaned as he got to his knees. "That girl hits like a ton of bricks." he crawled over to where a shard of broken mirror that was laying on the floor where Lex had destroyed it. He picked it up in his clawed hand and held it to his eye. When he looked into it he could see the damage she left him. A swollen black and blue eye. It was swollen shut tight. He couldn't open it no matter how much he tried. "Damn that vixen!" he cursed rubbing his amplified purple eye. He was careful to touch it for it hurt when too much pressure was applied. He growled to himself as he hauled himself to his feet on the floor. He walked out of the chamber door to see where she had went. The sound of engine jets roared overhead and he knew in an instant she was gone. "GrrrrAGHHH!!" He yelled out in defeat. How embarrassing it was for him to be defeated by a woman. This made his blood boil within. He glanced to his right and left at the two Hornets who did nothing to stop Lex. Warp grew irksome of their company and so-called 'help'. His hand quickly became the blaster again and without warning he fired on them both returning them to a pile of smoldering scrap metal on the marble hall floor. "Stupid robots, that's the last time you'll ever make a mistake again," Warp spoke to the messes. He started to walk off down the vast hall, perhaps to get some ice for his bruised face, but more likely to see if he could catch Lex in his Warship. It was the fastest thing in space, and he could catch up to her in an instant if it wasn't for the vid-com call he got. 

"Darkmatter!" Zurg's voice boomed over the vid-com. Warp pressed the button on his robotic arm that switched on the little round screen.

"Yes, Evil Emperor," Warp sighed.

"Darkmatter! I don't like your attitude!" Zurg bellowed at the tone of voice Warp dared to speak to him in, "I have half the mind to.." he trailed off, " Excuse me what happened to your eye?" Zurg asked with a strange look on his helmet and a point with his clawed index finger.

"I fell down," Warp didn't want to confess that a girl gave him that, "Because of an accident, that happened, that made me fall down," Warp smiled hoping Zurg would buy it.

But even so Zurg didn't, he also didn't have time to play Twenty Questions with him either, "Right. Anyways, get over here at once!" Zurg commanded.

"Hey! I'm through with work for the day get one of your other lackeys to do it!" Warp defied his boss.

"WHAT!!??? HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!!!" Zurg screamed. His eyes blazed red, his claws clenched the arm rests of his thrown. Zurg was not a happy camper, and not one to disobey. "Get down here now!!!!! I don't care if it's your birthday! Lightyear is on his way, I'm on the brink of cracking the secret that will lead me to the destruction of the Galactic Alliance and YOU are not going to mess it up for me!!!!" he shook his fists in the air for emphasis. "Stop Lightyear and that's an order! Do you hear me!!??"

Warp sighed heavily, "Yes Evil Emperor," he rolled his eyes, or at least his good eye.

"Good!" Zurg hung up on his agent.

Warp reluctantly walked out to the landing pad to start up his ship, "Ugh, this is gonna be a long day."

* * *

Star Cruiser Forty-Two entered the atmosphere around Planet Z. Alarms and bells were going off everywhere within the ship, and at the patrol posts that orbited the planet. They had been detected as being a Star Command vessel. It was only moments before the Seeker Drones and Hornets were after them now. 

To be continued..............


	5. Now I Know My ABCs

The Wrong Hands.

* * *

Chapter Five: Now I Know My ABC's. 

* * *

"Oh oh!" Booster cried out in worry as his monitor blinked, flashed, and beeped in an urgent warning in red. "I've got a lot of red lights blinking over here!" He motioned his hands in a blinking fashion out of frustration to demonstrate what he was seeing, "We're in trouble!!!!" Booster shouted at Buzz. 

"See! I told you going to Planet Z was a bad idea!" XR reiterated himself as a laser blast from a Hornet sunk itself into the ships hull, pulling the paint away from the sheet metal. The little robot held on for dear life to the control panel as the ship was jostled by the impact.

"Booster divert power to the trusters!" Buzz ordered. He gripped the control stick in his right hand, swerving Forty-Two in all directions to evade laser shots. "Come on hold together baby," Buzz spoke to the ship. Forty-Two was his pride and joy. Nobody had better even think of scratching her Terillium Alloy hull without getting a scratch on them as a consequence for it.

"Umm Buzz, wouldn't it be more practical to divert power to the weapons?" Mira asked cautiously. She was a bit reluctant in asking, afraid of getting snapped at by a snide remark from her already agitated Captain.

"Negative Ranger," Buzz grunted as he struggled to control the ship in another torrent of laser fire, "I want to out run these guys back to Planet Z." Buzz told Mira his plan. The Tangean just looked up at Booster and shrugged. They weren't going to argue with him today, that was for sure.

"Booster I could really use that power now!" Buzz scolded as yet another blast hit the Starboard side.

"Uh yes Sir," Booster obeyed his commanding officer and flipped the switch that gave more power to the engines. As soon as the indication flashed on Buzz's control panel at the helm he threw the ship into high gear and blasted off towards the planet's surface, leaving the Hornets to eat his cosmic dust. Within a second they lost sight of the robots who were left behind wondering what had happened to their targeted prey.

"See, I told ya it would work," Buzz smiled confidently at them. The crew smiled at their captain as they thought they were out of the danger zone, but not quite.

"Umm you might just want to hold the celebration there Buzz-a-roo," XR said with wide screen-eyes. He pointed out the windshield in front of them. Buzz turned his head to look too. His jaw gaped open as Warp's Warpship was right there in plain view. Buzz quickly grabbed the throttle and pulled back hard on it, slamming on the breaks to avoid crashing into the Red triangular shaped ship.

"Darkmatter!" Buzz's eyes squinted, his teeth ground in his mouth. He fists clenched so tight that if it wasn't for the fact that he was wearing gloves his fingernails would have dug into the palm of his hand. Nobody had seen Buzz ever make an expression so mean before. It's as if his eyes were going to shine red, or he was going to foam at the mouth like some sort of wild rabid animal. Buzz wanted revenge on Darkmatter, wanted to bring justice, he wanted Lex. This was the foe who had betrayed him and now took his lover from him. He could handle the part about the betrayal, he had gotten over that somewhat, but Buzz wasn't going to let him get away with kidnaping his girl. That was just it, the last straw.

"Well, well, well Lightyear, haha. What brings you here?" Warp asked sarcastically. He sneered through the glass dome of the cockpit. But today the sneer wasn't as ominous with his one black eye. Somehow it made him look silly instead of evil.

"Where's Lex!" Buzz demanded as he picked up the walkie-talkie and yelled through the speakers on the ship to Darkmatter.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Warp teased. Although Warp didn't have an idea as to where she had run off to either. But, he still found it fun to play with Buzz's mind. Watch him become hot under the color and throw a fit of anger.

"WHERE IS SHE!!!!????" Buzz boomed over the speakers once more. He was getting testy and agitated from not knowing. He didn't know where she was or what had happened to her. It was eating his insides apart. To have a thought of her being injured, or locked up in some cell, or even worse, killed Buzz more then any laser blast ever could.

"Ok Ok, yeesh, you don't have to scream," Warp frowned fingering his ear to adjust his hearing, "She's safe, for the moment, hahaha," Warp outright lied to Buzz. Last time he saw her she was headed off on a Zurg cargo ship, who knows, she may be safe, she may not. And frankly after what she did to him Warp could care less. Although, if he did have his chance again, he would take her prisoner once more.

"What have you done to her!?" Buzz once again demanded Warp tell him what he knew. There was a part of him that maybe didn't want to hear the horrors of Warp's tale, but he just had to!

"I guess you'll just have to ask her yourself, that is if you ever see her again, mwhahaha," Warp loved to play these little mind games with Buzz. It made him delighted to see Buzz get all flustered and maddened. Buzz was easy to push around like that, he was almost predictable at times. Warp thought him an ape they way he screamed and yelled as he hoped around banging his fists the way he did as he threw fits.

"I swear to God if you even harm one hair on her head I'll rip you apart!!" Buzz screamed out in anger shaking his fist at the ex-Ranger across the skyline.

"Oh what's the matter Buzz? Do I detect a hint of protection in your voice?" Warp hissed, "I get it, you love her don't you?" Warp teased him even further, witch wasn't a very smart thing to do. "Aww little Buzzy has a girlfriend," Warp harmonized, "Buzz has a girlfriend, Buzz has a girlfriend, Buzz has a girlfriend," Warp snickered. Buzz was getting red in the face from the humiliation. He looked to his crew members who were staring at him oddly, or at least they were trying not to.

"Buzz and Lex sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Warp sang the all to familiar childish song. It had the same effects on this grown man as it did a child of 10. "Speaking of kissing, she is rather a good kisser, wouldn't you concur, Buzz?" he smiled evilly knowing that the last remark had sparked the raging fire in Lightyear. 

And that was it, Buzz snapped. The thought of anyone else's lips on his woman's was the last straw. That was invading his territory, trespassing! She was his and nobody else's. He owned claim to those lips, the first to claim them actually. Without hesitation and warning Buzz armed the lasers and started firing on Warp's ship. He wouldn't let up his thumb from the button on the controls that fired the laser. He kept that button down, causing it the fire every parsec. His eyes flashed cold, he was going to give Warp what Buzz thought he deserved. "ARRRGGHHH!!!!!!!!" Buzz cried out at he fired and fired and fired upon Darkmatter's ship.

"Buzz, Buzz! I think he's had enough," Mira grabbed her Captain's arm and tried to pry it from the button. There was a cloud of dust where Darkmatter's ship was. Surely Buzz had destroyed it in his madness. 

Buzz let go of the button and slumped back in his seat. He breathed in and out deeply and fast, as if he had just ran two miles at top speed never slowing down. He was sure he had just given Warp the blasting of his life, but when he looked out of the windshield he got a startling surprise. Darkmatter was still standing!

"Like my new Gamma force field? Yeah, I just had it installed, beauty aint she?" Warp smiled at the Ranger's surprised faces. They weren't expecting him to still be standing. Not after what Buzz just delivered. Buzz had fired enough rounds of plasma to destroy a whole fleet of Imperial Flag ships. "Now allow me to show you my other new toy." he fired a disrupter disc at the ship and it imbedded itself int the starboard side, slicing through alloy past support beams until it was stuck. A surge of electricity surged through the entire ship, knocking out the ship's computer, engines, weapons, and other systems on board. The surge even jolted the Rangers giving them a nasty shock. Mira's hair fried and frizzed up out of control in a puff above her head. XR was offline for a few seconds but soon woke up.

"Wow," The little robot moaned rubbing his domed helmet in pain. "What happened?"

Warp then took the opportunity of the ship being disabled to open fire on it. He grabbed his control joystick and pressed the button that controlled his laser guns on the Warship. With one shot Forty-Two was on a downward spiral towards the planet surface. "Have a nice fall," Warp saluted sarcastically as he watched the Ranger's ship fall towards the building littered surface of Planet Z.

"Rangers!" Buzz spoke as he ran towards the emergency exit, "Evacuate now!" They all ran towards the manual door. It was for emergences and if there had ever been an emergency before it was this one. Buzz slid it open and they jumped out and activated their jet packs. As they floated in the sky with the use of their jet packs they watched as Forty-Two crashed to the ground. They saw the explosion and the smoke as the ship was engulfed in flames. Buzz turned to Warp with a look of aggression spread on his face. Despite the fact that he was small and Warp's ship huge, Buzz went for a front on assault with the Teranian. He fired his wrist laser valiantly but he forgot about the force field.

"No use Lightyear, I'll squish you like a bug," Warp smiled to himself. 'Maybe this isn't such a bad day after all, hehe' he set his cannon to stun and locked on Buzz. He would have liked to terminate him, but Zurg would be more pleased in his work if he brought the Ranger and his team to him alive, or at least unconscious. "Nighty night Lightyear!" Warp laughed with evil in his lungs. Buzz was still in a mode of rage, he did not dodge the shot, instead he was so blinded by his anger that he was hit by the strong laser. Everything went black for Buzz, he felt nothing as he drifted off into darkness and dreams.

* * *

In Z Tower Zurg was hounding his lackeys to work harder, work faster, anything to figure out what the inscriptions on the rock said. The computers in the room echoed with the tapping of keys ad tens of Brainpods and Grubs searched every data bank in the Galaxy for the key to unlocking the secretes to this ancient language. 

"I want you to work your little fingers to the bone! Do you hear me!" Zurg yelled as he swept by them.

"Yes Evil Emperor!" they all rang out in unison.

"The Galaxy doesn't conquer itself you know," Zurg told them. He walked from one station to the other looking over their shoulders to make sure they were on task and not slacking off. Something beeped on the main overhead screen that Zurg used to look at things. A picture of a clawed hand holding an envelope appeared on the screen, "Ohh I have mail." he whisked off to go collect his E-mail with glee.

"Oh my Evil Emperor Zurg!!" a Grub groveled before the Emperor's robe covered feet.

"What is it Grub?! Can't you see I'm busy checking my E-mail? I might have already won a two week vacation on the Resort Moon of San-DeSolay!" Zurg bellowed through the grill of his helmet. He placed his clawed hands on his hips and looked down upon the Grub. "How do you explain yourself?"

"We have found the language of the LegoEgoans oh Evil One!" the Grub groveled as he shivered in fear before the Emperor.

"What!? Well why didn't you say so grub!? Speak up next time will you!" Zurg made it look as though the Grub had never said a word to him before that. In a swirl of his black and red evil cape he quickly moved off to where the script was being printed out and worked on. He appeared to float across the floor in the evil robe he wore, deathly, silently too. "What do we have?" Zurg asked Brainpod 17.

"Well my Evil Emperor," Brainpd 17 turned around on his wheels to face Zurg's helmeted face. He held a long line of printed papers in his clawed hands witch still was being printed off from the printers, "We have found the alphabet of the LegoEgoans, and although very difficult to translate we did manage to crack the code your Evilness."

Zurg ripped the papers from the Braindpod's hands and ripped them off from the printer. The Emperor squinted his red eyes as he tried to read the gibberish that was the LegoEgoan's language. He turned the paper upside down, sideways, backwards, every witch way trying to make sense of it. "What in the great wide Galaxy does this say!?" Zurg's voice rumbled through the room. "I can't read this gibberish! Translate it to Basic!" he threw the handful of papers back to the Brainpod is disgust to be read to him in simple language.

"Well it reads, 'Halstuch Frucht Haus hellrot dauerhaft garten ich erwarte ein baby. Ich kann nic. Wo haben sie schmerzen. Tomate schon warum. Lichtjahrn." the Brainpod finished reading the inscription that was repeated over and over again all over the crystal to his Emperor.

"Yes, that's Jim-cracking-dandy Brainpob 17," Zurg waved his hands with a sigh, "I'm very glad you can speak gibberish, but what exactly does it mean!" Zurg roared once more in the face of Brainpod 17, his claws glinted in the dim light like fangs on a tiger. He didn't know how to speak LegoEgoan, that was the whole point of looking the language up in the first place!

"Oh ahh yes, my Evil Emperor," the Brainpod quivered in fear before the menacing presence of the Evil Emperor Zurg, he fiddled with the papers as the Emperor stared down at him waiting impatiently, "Well translated to Basic it means 'To defeat the enemy, line the Light with the rays of Noon. The rays must come through the side opposite the target Only then will it fire." the Brainpod looked up at his Evil Emperor awaiting his acceptance.

"Noon? But it's past noon! Besides! The Sun never rises on this Planet! I like it that way!" Zurg bellowed. If he could not somehow get the rays of a Noon days sun to shine from opposite the side of the target, then the Light of Orion is nothing more then merely a lawn ornament, that being said Zurg also doesn't have a lawn to put it on. "And I was so close," Zurg sighed. He hunched over with a heavy sigh, yet another of his perfectly evil plans was spoiled, and this time Buzz Lightyear had, surprisingly, nothing to do with it.

"My Evil Emperor," The Brainpod piped up to make a helpful suggestion, "May I suggest we line it up on top of Z Tower? We have those flood lights that light the dark alleyways of Planet Z my Lord. If we set them at a precise position then.." Brainpod17 was cut off short by Zurg sudden jump back into happiness.

"Ah that's it!!" Zurg yelled as he pointed a finger to the air to emphasize his thought, "We line up the big flood lights on top of Z Tower to mimic the sun's rays! That's brilliant! Superb!" he rubbed his clawed hands together and an evil grimace spread from side to side of his helmet, "Muwahahah! I'm so evil!! I'm a genius!" Zurg spun around "Grubs! Set up the Light of Orion! Bring the lights! I want to destroy the Galaxy as soon as I can, MUWAHAHAHAHA!!" he was about to make a dramatic exit when he ran into Warp. "Darkmatter! How dare you disrupt my exit! That's just rude!" Zurg scowled, "You better have a good explanation for this!" Zurg crossed his arms over the chest plate and awaited Darkmatter's excuse.

"Sir!" Warp began with a happy grin, "I've captured Team Lightyear." Darkmatter was proud of himself. He had defeated the whole team, and brought their leader, Buzz, to his Evil Emperor as proof while the rest lay in the dungeon of Z Tower.

"Yes yes, Darkmatter you are just full of excuses aren't you!? Captured Team Lightyear, now I've heard everything," Zurg stopped for a minuet, this wasn't Warp's normal excuses, he did seem pretty proud of himself too. "Did you just say you captured Lightyear?" Zurg questioned his agent. He thought he wasn't hearing correctly. Warp hardly ever completes a task right. How is it he could capture Lightyear?

"Yes, my Evil Emperor," Warp bowed to put icing on the cake for the Evil Emperor's Ego, "Hornets!" Warp motioned for the robot lackeys and they brought the motionless body of Buzz to Zurg. They threw the knocked out Ranger at his feet. He fell with a loud THUD on the hard cold steal floor before Zurg. A faint moan slipped from Buzz's lips but he did not wake up, or stir.

"Oh happy day! Happy day!" Zurg clapped his hands together in excitement, "The defeat of Star Command, AND Buzz Lightyear all in one day! Why it's what we call in the trade a double dilly!" Zurg explained his joy to Warp. "Oh this is fun! Bring Lightyear to the top of Z Tower, I want him to watch as I destroy his precious Galaxy, Muwahahaha!!' Zurg Bellowed. Warp smiled and the Hornets scooped Buzz up once more to take him along with the Light of Orion to the top of Z Tower. The unconscious Space Ranger had no say in what was going to happen to him as he was chained to the wall on the upper-deck of Z Tower. The Hornets placed he wrists and ankles in shackles bound to the wall. He hung there suspended still recovering from the blow of a laser. His head spun, his body ached, but all he could see were the dreams and darkness in his mind.

* * *

As Darkmatter had said, Lex wasn't safe. She was on Planet Z. Lex landed the cargo ship as close as she could to Z Tower without being noticed. 

'This place gives me the creeps,' Lex cringed as she stepped out of the cargo ship. She looked around at the murky, dark, dingy, planet. There were nasty smells everywhere. Fungus grew in ever corner, shadows danced on the floor where there was nothing stirring. Lex looked around at her surroundings, always aware of where she was at all times. Her guard up and cautious. All of a sudden a bright light blinded her. Lex threw her hands up to shield her eyes from the glare. Had Zurg launched the Light of Orion already!? She looked up where it was emitting from, the top of Z Tower. She squinted her yellow eyes through the bright lights to see Zurg and a big triangular rock on top. The Light of Orion! Zurg had cracked the code! It was only a matter of minuets before he would use it to destroy everything in the Galaxy. She had to hurry. She raced through the streets as fast as her legs could carry her. She had to stop Zurg, even if she had to destroy her so sought after find to stop him, even if she were to die for it. It had to be done. She ran, she ran full speed, not stopping for anything, dodging Hornet patrols ever couple nanoseconds. She had to race through the stairs of the Tower too, to get to the top. 'It's a good thing I'm fit for this,' she thought as she huffed, her lungs breathing short deep breaths through exhaustion. Her calf muscles ached, and a pain was in her chest, but she kept going. Straight up the stairs on Z Tower. Sure there were massive freight elevators she could have traveled, but the elevators would be a high traffic area. It would be best to take the road less traveled to stay hidden. "Klendathu, give me strength." she asked of help from an ancient God as she climbed up the hundreds of flights of stairs. It was tedious but well worth the challenge and pain.

* * *

Dark, it was dark. No light was shining. Buzz Lightyear stood alone in a filed of cold, and black. The only sound heard was the echoing of his foot steps on the hard floor. He walked on slowly. His head spinning on his neck as he looked from one side to the other. Checking out his surroundings Where was he? The only thing he could see in the black was himself. The only sound he heard were his own sounds of breathing, heart beats, and his boots clanging on the metal ground as he walked. Then a sound struck his ears. 

"Buzz," the feminine voice called his name through the dark. Buzz stopped dead in his tracks and spun around looking everywhere for the source of the voice. The voice was quiet, almost a faint whisper in the dark. "Buzz," it called once more. The voice was sweet and inviting to his ears. "Buzz," it called again a bit louder now.

"Who are you!? Where are you?" Buzz asked aloud. He turned around and around trying to catch a glimpse of the girl behind the voice.

"Buzz," it called him louder still. This time he got a chance to recognize the voice. It was Lex's. She was calling him! She was here! His heart filled with joy of hearing that soft voice call his name to her, but where was she?

"Lex! Where are you!" he called out. He ran in all directions searching for her. Then he saw a faint light before his eyes, the light was a pure white color, in the middle of the light there was the shadowy outline of a tall, female, figure. Buzz knew that shape anywhere, it was Lex! He found her at last. "Stay right there I'm coming!" he shouted as he ran towards the light. But no matter how much he ran he didn't seem to get any closer, her voice still echoed, 'Buzz' beckoning him. "Lex! I'm coming!" he ran faster, his heart matching his pace along with his breath. Then all of a sudden the voice of sweetness turned to one of horror.

"Buzz!!!" she screeched a blood curdling scream. "Aghhhhhh!!!!!!!!" she yelled out in sheer terrifying panic.

"Lex!!!" Buzz screamed back. He watched the shape of her be taken away into the blinding light. The white light seemed to engulf her as it got bigger and brighter. It swallowed her up and as soon as the screams stopped the light quickly went out leaving it pure black again, cold, motionless, alone. It was once again silent. "NOOO!!!!" Buzz cursed to the sky as he dropped to his knees. He hunched over on the ground with his fists on the floor. He felt alone, singly and utterly, alone. That is until the ominous evil laughter filled the space.

"Muwahahahah," it started soft then grew and grew louder and louder! Until the laughter even echoed in Buzz's brain. He cringed as he kneeled there and held his head with his hands.

"GET OUT OF MY BRAIN!" he screamed out in pain, "What do you want from me!"

But the laughter didn't answer, it grew to two voices now, two voices he could distinguish as Zurg and Warp's. The light grew again and this time it was coming for him. "Nooo!!" Buzz yelled out as he was suddenly engulfed in the same field of light that took his beloved Lex.

* * *

Buzz Lightyear woke with a start, his blue eyes quickly shot open. Cold sweat was running down his neck. His heart pounded in his chest as he regained his senses. He took a double, even triple takes of his surroundings. He found himself standing on the roof of Z Tower. The Light of Orion before him and the lights in his dream the giant lights that Zurg was setting up on the roof. Buzz went to lunge out of where he was but was yanked back by the restraints that held him tight. 

Zurg turned around from his ordering of the Grubs when he heard the sound of Lightyear struggling to face his foe, "Ahh, awake are we?" Zurg smiled walking over to meat the Ranger face to helmet. "Have a good nap Buzzy?" Zurg laughed in Buzz's face.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Zurg," Buzz hissed back. His fists clenched it his cuffs.

"Oh shouldn't I be?" Zurg bent down to Buzz's face, "You're defeated Lightyear! And I am moments away from destroying the Galaxy with the Light of Orion," Zurg hissed triumphantly. "You have a front row seat Lightyear, I hope you enjoy the show, muwahahaha," Zurg threw his head back and laughed at the joy of torturing Buzz Lightyear.

"If I have any say in it there wont be a show!" Buzz growled as Zurg walked away from him to command his lackeys once more. Buzz yanked and pulled at the shackles that held him to the wall tight. He had no movement in his arms or legs at all. He could only strain his muscles and wear himself out aimlessly. Was he about to witness the destruction of his entire Galaxy? His home? His friends? Well if he was going to watch the universe ripped apart at least when it was over Zurg would kill him. Buzz would rather be dead then live in a world without anyone. He had finally found another to share his life with, but obviously it was for no reason, that didn't matter now, they would all be dead. 'I never even got a chance to say good bye,' he thought sadly. He slumped down in his chains and let himself hang there by his arms freely. His eyes moved to the floor, he didn't wish to view what Zurg was about to do. 'This marks the end of my journey, the end of my struggles for the fight of good, here ends everything.' Buzz was usually a positive thinker, but he couldn't argue with the facts. He didn't even know if his crew was alive to help him this time. He would have summonsed Star Command, but he could not reach his wrist-communicator. Today marked the day Hell took over.

* * *

Zurg had his back to Buzz, he was more preoccupied in what was going on with his plans of evil. He scolded the Grubs to work harder. They were busy setting the giant lamps in the right position. "Line the Light of Orion up with Star Command!" Zurg bellowed. The Grubs started to drag the giant rock across the ground, inch by inch it crept slowly. 

While Zurg and his armies of darkness concentrated on the task at hand, not one of them payed attention to Buzz Lightyear, or to Lex for that matter. The girl had finally found her way to the top of Z Tower. She stood in the doorframe of the stairs for a bit catching her breath, her hands on her knees for support. She breathed deep and quick replacing vital oxygen back into her blood. Her muscles were tight and cramped from the long run, but she couldn't stop there, she had to stop Zurg, had to save the Galaxy. 

When she caught her breath she looked up and saw an inspiring site that brought tears to her eyes. Buzz. After what she had to go through with Warp, she was very happy and overcome to see him here. But he was chained to a wall, he had been, she couldn't think he was dead. No! He couldn't be. She ran to him. Buzz didn't even see her coming he was so preoccupied with his own sorrow until she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. 

"Lex," he whispered with excitement but quiet enough not to draw attention to them. Lex didn't answer him, she lied her head on his shoulder and just felt the warmth of his body. She had missed that while in the clutches of Darkmatter, she let herself become one with Buzz now.

Buzz went to embrace her, but his hands were still tied. He nuzzled her cheek with his, brushing his chin up against her cheek in a loving manner. "I thought you were dead," he whispered to her. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"And I the same of you when I saw you hanging here," she said as a tear fell onto Buzz's shoulder. He could just move his wrist just enough to wipe her eyes with his finger. She lifted her head up and placed her head into the palm of his hand. "I love you," she quietly told him as another tear fell. They weren't so much tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. The joy of being reunited with him, back in the safety of his arms. When he heard those words he quickly shifted his weight on his arms and brought her closer to him, so he could kiss her. She fell into his lip's embrace, and let him kiss her gently as the first time they met that way. But instead of putting her hands up in defense as the first time, she found a comfortable position to place them, around his neck. He went to wrap his arms around her body again, to hold her close on his chest, but he once again forgot the bonds of imprisonment. To not be able to hold her was driving him insane, but, at least, at least she was safe, she was there holding him for chance. But as magical as the moment was Lex had to let go, there was an evil plot to foil.

"I have to get the Light of Orion back Buzz," she whispered as she backed off of him, looking him straight in the eyes. He didn't want her to go, he didn't want her to risk being killed. They had just found each other, he couldn't loose her again. It should have been him going, not her. But he also knew that wasn't possible at the moment, not with him stuck to a wall. She had to go, he couldn't stop her.

"Be careful," were his words to her. With that she let him go and gave Buzz a last kiss on the cheek before slipping off behind enemy lines. He watched her go, keeping low to the ground, silently, stealthy. Zurg never noticed the girl creeping up on them.

* * *

In Zurg's dungeon, the rest of Team Lightyear was being held captive by thick Terrilium Alloy bars. Water dripped somewhere in the murky darkness of the land beneath Zurg Tower. The air was musky with the smell or rotting decay. It was not the nicest place in the universe to be. 

Team Lightyear was frantically looking for a way out of their cell. They needed to get up to Zurg Tower, to stop Zurg and help their Captain. Their Captain whom they had no idea was alive or not.

"We're dooommmeed!" Booster rang out through the cells. "Buzz has been killed! Zurg's going to kill us!" Booster shoved his thumb into his mouth like a little baby. He twirled his ear around and dropped to the floor in the fettle position. The big fella couldn't handle it all.

"WAAAAA!!" XR cried, tears 9I don't know how but I've seen him cry water on TV) streamed into his helmet as he ran around in circles in their holding cell, "We're deaa-ed!" he almost spun himself dizzy.

Mira was getting irritated by her team's lack of confidence, and optimism. An especially XR's running in constant circles. Mira grabbed XR by the helmet and shook him violently. "XR! STOP! You're making me dizzy just looking at you!!" the Tangean Princess screamed, mostly out of frustration. 

"Hey, I'm a little edgy I've never been locked in a dungeon before while my Commanding officer might be dead," XR crossed his arms and spat back at Mira.

"Yeah, well, whatever. What we need to do now is to figure a way out of here," she walked around there cell looking about for any holes or weak points in the walls. A hidden trigger mechanizim maybe? "XR, what do you have in your 'tool box'?" Mira asked. There had to be something among the millions of other gizmos and gadgets inside his metal innards.

"Well let's see here," XR opened the tray on his canister body and started rooting through his collection of tools and other junk. "We got roller skates, bubbles, dog toys, Gum, wait? What Am I doing with gum? Anyways, sledge hammer, jack hammer, Cookies, here Booster," XR tossed a plate full of cookies witch he found inside him to the cowering Booster. The Jo Adian who always ate when he was nervous gladly took the snack from his friend.

"Thanks pal," Booster thanked the robot with a mouth full of cookies as he continued to munch.

"Great XR, Cookies! Witch will not even help us in the slightest way!" Mira yelled out. She was getting impatient too. "Anything useful in there?"

"Just this get out of jail card from a Monopoly game," XR held it up smiling innocently. He knew it wasn't what they were looking for, but it was a funny gag. To lighten up the mood a bit.

"Great!" Mira took the card from her robot companion and stuck it into the magna lock on the cell door. She slid it along and the door clicked open. "Well done XR." Mira congratulated her partner. She swung the door open and the Rangers walked out.

"Wow," XR said scratching his helmet,, "I didn't expect that to work." he opened his his tray again, "Hmm I wonder if I got a go to Go and collect 200 uni-bucks card in there somewhere." he began to rummage through his collection of junk once again as they raced to help their Captain in time.

To Be Continued.........

  
  



	6. Final Chapter

The Wrong Hands.

* * *

Chapter 6: Struck Down in the Line of Battle, Two Equal One. 

* * *

Buzz watched from his position on the wall as Lex crept slowly behind Zurg. Her destination was the Light of Orion. She was going to take it down. It would be taxing for her to destroy a piece of history of the Galaxy, but, it would be even harder to watch as the Galaxy was pulverized. On her way she picked up a weighty, metal, pipe that was laying on the ground. She was going to use that as her weapon of choice, to beat the living daylights out of whomever wanted to stop her, and to bash the Light of Orion with. 

"May the Force be with you," Buzz whispered as he watched her prowl off.

Zurg had no indication as to the girl crawling on the floor behind him. Inching ever closer to the weapon that would destroy the Universe for him.

"Evil Emperor Zurg!" a Grub raced to stand before his Emperor practically throwing itself at Zurg's feet. The short bug stood up straight and awaited Zurg to acknowledge his presence.

"Yes?" Zurg looked down upon the little green Grub with arms crossed annoyed. "You have something to say? And it better be important!" Zurg added the little last comment with some force. Zurg hated being interrupted, he found it annoying and also rude. And as everyone knows, it is not wise to upset the Evil Emperor Zurg. And especially when he was on the brink of conquering the Universe.

"Oh yes my Evil Emperor!" The Grub said with a quiver in his voice, shaking his head wildly in a yes answer. "Everything is in the right position, we can now use the Light of Orion." the Grub reported the good news to him.

"Well then what are you waiting for!? Get that thing up and running!" a cold wind blew through as the Emperor gave the signal to launch the coming of Armageddon. This was it, Zurg was going to launch a beam that would echo through the Universe, destroying everything and anything that was in it's path.

"Not today Zurg!" Lex roared out as she slammed her shoulder into the Brainpod that was operating the flood lights, he was just about to press the button when he was hit from the side. She sent him flying into a nearby wall, placing a crack right through the center of his bowl head, lucky for him the crack wasn't deep enough through the thick glass dome and his containment fluid stayed in tack.

"WHAT!!?" Zurg bellowed in rage as he turned around to see the commotion behind him. His evil red eyes glowed, his evil claws seemed to appear sharper and more deadly. "How did she get here!? Stop her!!!!!" Zurg ordered his Hornets to attack Lex. "Don't let her touch the Light of Orion!" Zurg made sure that they would destroy her before she damaged his weapon. Because if they did he would damage them in return.

The Hornets opened fire on the girl as soon as Zurg commanded it of them. Lex gasped and looked up to see the laser blasts coming for her, just missing her by mere centimeters. She ran straight for the Light of Orion, trying disparately to avoid capture, again, or getting a hole seared in her side. She had to forget about taking down her foes and concentrate on destroying the weapon instead.

"Lex! Run!" Buzz yelled out to her to no appeal. His shouts weren't going to help her, HE needed to help her! He needed to get out of the bonds that kept him from that. Every second that went by Lex came closer to getting struck by a laser blast. Buzz needed to break free, needed to save her, needed to do something!! He started ripping at the clasps on the wall the kept him captive. His muscles strained so much they hurt, surly he was going to pull a tendon or injure himself some how in his struggle. But no matter what the pain was he was going to rip those shackles out of the wall if he had to, and that's what he was trying to do. But they held fast. Zurg seemed to have perfected his 'Unbreakable Bonds' formula since last time they met that way. The bolts just wouldn't budge, and Buzz pulled harder and harder, the sharp edges of the bands nearly cutting through his arms.

"Hey, Cap. Need some help?" XR asked his Commanding Officer. 

"XR!" Buzz was glad to see his team standing in the doorway of Z Tower. Boy oh boy they were a sight for sore eyes. All three, Mira, Booster, and XR, were standing there in the same doorway Lex had appeared in, ready to assist. Now they might have a chance.

"Sir!" Mira shouted at her imprisoned Captain, "We'll take care of these Hornets, XR, you get Buzz off of that thing," Mira ordered. The Tangean and the Jo Adian went to work keeping the Hornets off of Lex's back. "Miss Morgans! Go now!" Mira shouted to the blue haired woman who was stopped for a short time by Hornets. Then she went to work blasting the robotic insects to pieces.

Lex nodded and her brows knotted in determination as once again she picked up the metal pipe and leapt out of her hiding place from behind some barrels of chemicals. She set her sights on the Light of Orion once more and proceeded in that direction once again, bent on bringing her find crashing to the ground. As she came near she raised the pipe high above her head ready to strike down with force, smashing it to the ground. Although it was twelve feet tall, the sands of time had taken their toll on the large delicate crystal, and one forceful strike on a supporting edge would bring it down.

"Arggh! You incompetent Boobs!" Zurg bellowed shaking his clawed, mental, fists at the Hornets, who were busy with the Rangers or smoldering on the ground, "I'll deal with her myself!" The Emperor turned back to Lex and reached behind him grabbing his Zurgatronic-Ion Blaster. He skillfully aimed it at Lex. Taking aim and grinning to himself with satisfaction.

XR took his tiny skill saw from his load of gizmos and held it to the metal bonds on his Captain, "Okey dokie Buzz," XR assured him as he cut through the last restraint. "And you're free," the little robot said proudly to himself as Buzz landed on his feet safely. He rubbed his wrists where the metal bonds were cutting into his flesh.

"Thanks XR," Buzz commended his little metal friend. "Now go help Mira and Booster, I'm going after Zurg," he glowered at the Emperor, witch he probably shouldn't have been looking in that direction. Because when he looked that way he saw Zurg pull the trigger on his Ion Blaster. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion at this point. Buzz's wide, blue, eyes followed the blast of ionic plasma as it flew through the air. He followed it and watched with horror as it hit Lex in the lower abdomen. Without hesitation, without even thinking, his lungs instinctively screamed out a cry of terror and rage. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" The Ranger didn't even command his lips to scream they did so on their own without thinking. He stood there for a split second without moving, but that second felt like hours to him.

Lex hit the ground hard. The pipe flew from her hands and landed to the hard metal ground with a clank of metal on metal. The sound seemed to echo through the still air. She felt as the ionic plasma seared, seared through skin, through muscle, just missing organs. The heat of the blast acted as it's own cottering. Searing the wound from leaking vital life giving blood. But none the less the wound was bad enough to strike the girl down to the ground, and even be fatal. She lay on the floor clutching her stomach where the wound was. Was she dead? No she could still see, and she saw Buzz coming towards her.

The Space Ranger ran at full speed to his lover who lay on the ground still. She took big gulps of air into her lungs, she might have been hyper ventilating the pressure in her body might have also been crushing her lungs. Buzz kneeled at her side and looked across her body, he saw her hand holding her wound. "No, Lex," he whispered. He gently picked her up into his arms and cradled her close. He stroked her hair back out of her eyes, letting it run through his fingers. "Lex, no." a tear feel from his cheek. It had been the first time in many long years since he had ever cried. The last time he could remember was when he was five, feel down and scrapped his knee. He had always tried to be strong, no one knew their captain could feel sorrow, but there were times when your emotions just overcame you, this was one of them. When his beloved, whom he had just met, might be doomed. Were they to be star-crossed lovers? That yes, they were intended for one another and nobody else, but their time was so brief? Nobody is guaranteed tomorrow, but yet it seemed so unfair that the one you loved the most were to be taken from you in such short time.

"Stay with me Lex," Buzz spoke softly to her, "It will be alright, you'll see." he didn't think that was so right, but he kept talking to calm her, to make sure that the last thing she remembered was that of him speaking to her, comforting her. It was hard to be calm in the middle of a laser shoot out, but Buzz had blocked out all that disturbance from his mind, all he saw was Lex. He didn't even hear the hissing and blasting of lasers around him, or the gloating laughter of Zurg that echoed through the thick air. 

Lex drew a hand up and touched his cheek, she tried her best to smile through the pain, "I know Buzz. I know. It will be alright," she tried to reassure him now that things were OK. Buzz smiled through his tears at her braveness, he held her close, holding her head to his chest, where she could hear his heart beat. She didn't say it so much as to comfort herself, but to calm him. She knew he was deeply upset and worried, but she knew he had to keep his head up and finish the job.

* * *

Zurg wasn't paying attention to Buzz and Lex's show of sorrow and affections just as they weren't paying attention to him. He was now concentrating on getting the Light of Orion back online while the Hornets kept the rest of Team Lightyear busy. "Quickly now! Lightyear is distracted!" Zurg boomed over the roar of lasers. A Brainpod nodded and wheeled off to the control panel. He flipped the switch that would turn on the deadly weapon. "Yes!" Zurg hissed between the slots in the grill of his helmet, "Come forth and darken the Galaxy in my evil!!!!" 

The lights hummed as they took a bit of charging up to reach full light. It would only be a few seconds now. The Brainpod went flipping all the switches on the panel that turned on the individual lights. Brighter and brighter the top of Z Tower grew.

"Buzz," the faint whisper called him, this time it was no dream. Buzz lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes and listen to her words. "You must destroy the Light of Orion, stop Zurg." she told him.

"But you're wounded, I can't leave you," he tried to convince her that he wasn't to go. That he must stay and protect her.

"It won't matter if Zurg destroys everybody and everything, he can't win Buzz, don't let him, please. I didn't dig it from the sands to be used like this, please," she took his hand in a weak grasp. He understood then what he must do. He must do as she wishes or her death might be in vain. He couldn't let that happen.

The brave Ranger with a new look of hope and determination twinkling in his eyes, a look that we all knew him for, stood up clutching the girl in his arms. "Booster!" Buzz called to his round friend.

"Yes sir!" the happy Jo Adian lumbered over happy to help his friend while the others battled with Hornets.

"Watch over her with your life" he handed Lex to Booster, the girl all but limp in his arms. He started off and grabbed the big metal pipe witch Lex was using off the ground.

"But where are you going?" Booster asked worriedly. He was scared, scared that Lex might die in his arms without Buzz being there with her, scared that the Galaxy might be destroyed, scared that his friend and hero might die.

"I'm going to finish something that was started," he knotted his brows and ran off towards the great pyramid.

"What!? Zurg screamed, "He's not supposed to be doing heroic things! That's not part of my plan! STOP HIM!!!!!!" Zurg ordered more Hornets to attack Lightyear as the Lights grew ever closer to their full potential. Zurg was determined to crush anything on anyone who stood in his way.

"Mira, XR! Cover me!" Buzz yelled to his team mates as he ran past them.

"You got it Buzz!" Mira answered as her and XR fell in behind their leader, lasers blazing.

The lights were blazing hot now and it looked too late for Buzz, "You failed Lightyear! My flood lights are at optimum performance!" Zurg gloated. "Prepare to die!" He should have held out on the gloating part for just a smidgen later because at the exact moment the lights reached the crystal, so did Buzz.

"Not today Zurg!" Buzz yelled out in triumph. He raised the pipe high above his head, his muscles contracted and housing all his power in his thick biceps. Then with all his might he threw his weight into it and struck the Light of Orion. Swinging like a baseball bat. The force sent a shattering crack through the stone as the ancient weapon began to crumble to the ground. The twelve foot tall triangular-prism would crush anybody who was on top of the roof at that time. "XR, Mira, Booster! Let's move!" Buzz commanded as he and his team ran off. Buzz took Lex from Booster's arms. He wanted to hold her, he didn't get to do so when on the wall, but now he could protect her, hold her close to him and forever hold her in his embrace, he hoped forever.

They tried to go down the stairs but a huge metal beam landed in front of the stairway cutting of that escape route. "Blast! We'll have to fly out of here!" Buzz ordered. The Team of Rangers ran to the edge of the building and jumped off, activating their jet packs just in time. They fled just far enough to watch the top of Z Tower cave in. And to hear Zurg moan and groan. Defeated once again.

* * *

The Emperor Lay in a pile of rubble, lucky for him his thick chest plate armor and helmet kept him safe from harm. He moaned and groaned as he clawed his way to the surface. "Ugh, there goes another one of my perfectly evil plans," the Emperor said with pain of admitting defeat. He shook his fist at the Rangers who were now flying off, "Curse you Buzz Lightyear!!!!" the Emperor bellowed through the sky of Planet Z. "Grubs! Help your Evil Emperor at once!" Zurg commanded his lackeys who were just now coming out of the wreckage. 

"Ye.Yes my Evil Emperor!" the Grubs coward as the scrambled to help their leader to his feet.

* * *

With Forty-Two crashed and wreaked. Mira had called ahead to dispatch to send a team with another Star Cruiser for pick up along the space of Planet Z. 

"Hurry, we've got a civilian with severe injury!" Mira reported the importance of their hurry to the site. She looked back over her shoulder at Buzz who was holding the injured Lex. "We don't have much time."

"Right awayyyyy," the LGM who answered the call assured Mira that a team of Rangers would be there as soon as possible. 

"Ranger Nova out," Mira closed her wrist com and turned to report the news to Buzz. She couldn't help but sigh in sorrow for their Captain. Seeing him there with someone's life in the balance. "Sir," Mira called to him and got Buzz's attention. The Ranger looked up from his soft spoken whispers to Lex. "A ship will be here shortly, sir."

"Good work Ranger Nova," Buzz acknowledged her. He then turned back to Lex. She had fallen asleep in his arms within a few minutes of launching from Planet Z. Obviously her body needed to shut down for a while in order to fight a battle, a battle no one thought she was winning. Every so often her body would twitch in a painful muscle spasm. Her breath grew more rapid and heavy, almost wheezing for air. They couldn't leave the Atmosphere around Planet Z though, for Lex had no space suite. Just the awful get-up she was adorned with back at Moon Darkmatter. "Stay with me Lex, stay with me," Buzz cooed in her ear to comfort her. He didn't know if she could hear him or not, but he just had to keep up his talking, for it soothed his pain also. "You'll be alright, I promise you, you'll be alright."

The rest of Team Lightyear heard their Captain's tender words. They slumped their shoulders for they didn't think that was a promise he could keep. XR opened his mouth to say something but Mira immediately clapped a hand over his helmet. She wagged her finger and with a stern glare told him no. The little robot didn't have to be told twice, he kept silent.

* * *

Within a few seconds upon Mira's distress call into Star Command they were picked up by Star Cruiser 19. The Ranger's of that team helped Team Lightyear on board and took Lex to the Med-Bay aboard the ship. 

One of the Ranger's confronted Buzz as they took Lex behind the door. She wouldn't let him back there just yet. He tried dodging her arms blocking him, but she had to speak to him first. "One moment Ranger Lightyear." Ranger Lennox spoke to him in a concerned tone. Buzz stopped then and listened to what she had to say. "We brought along a staff of LGMs to help her, they said no one is to pass until they are through with the serious work." Ranger Lennox was also puzzled as to why Buzz was persistent on getting access to the Med-Bay. Of course she wasn't on Planet Z, she also wasn't around him on LegoEgo, and the only ones that had any clue as to the meaning of Lex to Buzz, were the rest of the members of Team Lightyear. "So if you will accompany me back to the bridge," she motioned her arms in the direction in witch Buzz was to follow but he wouldn't budge, in stead he propped himself up against the hallway wall.

"I'd rather wait here if you don't mind Ranger," he asked if that was possible.

"Very well then, I'll be on deck," she nodded her head good-bye and went to the bridge where the rest of Team Lightyear was already discussing the situation among themselves.

"Ohh," Booster moaned frustrated and worried, "I hope Miss Morgans is going to be alright," the big red alien quivered.

"Aw, me too big guy," Mira patted her friend on the shoulder, "For Buzz's sake anyways. He really loves her." Mira was a bit of a romantic and always liked to see couples happily together. Sure there were times when her and Buzz didn't see eye to eye, and they got on each other's nerves a bit, but she wouldn't wish this horror upon him no matter what.

"Speaking of Buzz and girls," XR piped up a bit of agitation in his voice, "How is it every time there is a pretty woman Buzz has to steal her right out for under my nose!" XR was still annoyed that Lex was in love with Buzz and not him.

"Umm, XR. Slight problem," Booster spoke up to correct his friend. The robot cocked his head up to look at the towering Ranger, a grimace still on his metal face. "You don't have a nose."

"I know that!" XR shouted out in frustration, "But if I did mind that Buzz would keep taking them away from me." not that anyone was with XR to begin with. And Buzz didn't steal them, more like they were just drawn to him. And Buzz just politely pushed them back, too shy, too embarrassed, or just not his type.

"XR!" bother Mira and Booster shouted at their robotic counter partner. The robot looked from one face to the other, they didn't look too friendly.

"A life hangs in the balance and all you have to do is worry about yourself!!??" Mira was upset at the robots lack of compassion. "Doesn't it even concern you the least bit that an innocent person may die today, and that a dear friend's heart could be crushed?!" she further insulted him.

But XR didn't have time to finish, Ranger Lennox saved him just in time with her queries, "So that's why Lightyear was acting so relentless on getting back to the Med-Bay, that's his girlfriend," She inquired from where she stood in the doorway to the bridge.

"Yeah," Mira confirmed her suspicions.

"Poor guy," Ranger Lennox's face turned to a sullen frown as she walked towards the group to take part in the conversation. "He'll be heart broken if she doesn't make it. But her life is now in the hands of a force far greater then medical technology now," she looked up back towards the door where she could see the small figure of Buzz with his back propped up against the wall, his head bowed in meditation.

* * *

Back in the Med-Bay the LGMs were working hard to save the life of Lex. She had passed out on the table she was lied on. They had her hooked to all kinds of elaborate machines. One to monitor heart rate, another to monitor her breathing, and some other odd and end mechanisms to monitor other vital life functions. IVs, and oxygen were also supplied. The LGMs walked from one machine to the other checking numbers and beats. They wrote down their findings on their pads of paper. When two met they shook their heads at each other hanging them low. 

* * *

When they arrived back on Star Command more LGMs met them at the Launch-Bay. Lex was wheeled out on a stretcher and down the hall towards Star Commands central Med-Bay on the station. There they had more efficient machinery there, maybe a better chance to save her life. 

Buzz tired to follow them, chasing the LGMs down the hall, but he was just getting in the way more then he was helping. When they reached the emergency room doors they pushed Buzz out while the rest took Lex in for treatment. He tried to push them aside but they just wouldn't let him see her. She was still in a critical state and no one but the medical technicians were allowed back there.

"You have to let me see her!" Buzz yelled at them. He swiped at them with his big hands, but they were so and so fast that they could dodge his swats.

"Nooo Buzzz," they told him, pushing his legs causing him to step backwards or he'd fall on his rear end. Finally enough of the little guys ganged up on the bigger Space Ranger and over powered him. They forced him to sit down in the lobby chair against his will. "We'll call you if the situation changes," they waddled off behind the big swinging doors before he could protest a reason.

Buzz sighed as he slumped into the soft cushion of the chair. He looked around at the Med-Bay office. It was kept cleaner then the rest of the station for medical and sanitary purposes. The sent of cleaning solution hung in the air and gave it that scarey feel to it, the feel of so clean its frightening. 

Buzz propped his elbow on an arm rest and head in his palm. He sighed, feeling the weight in his chest. All he could do now was to wait, think, pray.

* * *

Out among the halls of Star Command Team Lightyear was casually walking about having nothing much else to do after defeating Zurg and saving the Universe from total destruction once again. When Commander Nebula came to call. The three members who were left stood at attention and saluted their Commander as they stood before him. 

"At ease Rangers," the Commander greeted them and they put their arms down at their sides and slackened a bit, but not too much where they looked unprofessional. "Congratulations on a job well done Rangers" The Commander now saluted them. "Without you who knows, we might not be standing here right now."

"Yep, just doing our jobs," Mira tried to act modest but you knew she was bragging on the inside.

Commander just noticed that there was one member of the team missing, "Hey! Where's Lightyear?"

"Oh, he's in the Med-Bay," Booster told the Commander upon request.

"What?!" Commander Nebula's eyes shot open wide, "Is he injured!? What happened!?" Commander thought he was going to have a heart attack. He was in belief that somehow Buzz had gotten seriously hurt, maybe even life threatening. But the only thing Buzz was suffering from was anxiety.

"No, no Commander," Mira spoke up to ease her Boss' worries, "Buzz is fine, trust me. That's not the reason he's there, well he might have a few bruises or maybe a cut," Mira started to babble on and on about what kind of small injuries he 'might' have.

"Get to the point Ranger!" Commander Nebula screamed at the top of his lungs. He was fuming mad that it would take her this long just to get to the point of the matter.

Mira saluted and yelled out the answer quickly, "He's checking on Miss Morgans Sir!"

"Thank, you." Commander then walked off in the direction of the Med-Bay to see Buzz.

Team Lightyear breathed a big sigh of relief once their Commander had walked off down the hall.

"Could you elaborate a bit more on the subject of minor injures perhaps?" XR scolded the Tangean, "I don't think you covered rug burns in there."

Ranger Nova had nothing to say to the robot because she knew him to be right. She did have a tendency to go off in a tangent and ramble on and on. She stuck her nose high into the air and started to walk off. The Tangean was not going to argue with the small robot this time, for she knew she had made quite a little scene there in front of the Commander.

* * *

In the Med-Bay Buzz was twiddling his fingers anxiously with nothing else better to do. He looked at the clock from time to time, minuets went by that seemed like hours. Every so often, or second, he got up and went to the desk to see if there was any word, and time after time they told him to sit down that they would tell him when something happened, or it was safe to go behind the door. And as always Buzz would mumble and grumble to himself as he took his seat once more. 

"Lightyear!" Commander's voice boomed from the door as he stepped into the lobby.

"Sir!" Buzz jumped from his seat and stood at attention before his Commander and friend.

"At ease, I came to congratulate you on a job well done."

"Thank you sir," Buzz thanked him but with a sullen voice. A job well done? Sure they had saved the Galaxy from total destruction, but he wasn't able to stop his lover from getting seriously hurt.

"What's wrong?" Commander detected that sullen in his speech and frowned. 

"Well.." Buzz went on to tell Commander Nebula everything. He told him about Lex, about why she was in the Med-Lab, how he felt, about what she meant to him, about why even though she might live they might not be together.

It all came together for him then, why he was so persistent back there on LegoEgo, why he was in the Med-Bay checking on her. He wasn't sick or injured, or out for revenge on Darkmatter, he was just in love. "Well, son, I hope she pulls through," he patted Buzz on the back comfortingly. "I'm sorry if lifestyles don't work out for you two when she gets out. But there will always be that period of time while she's making a recovery to normal tip top health she can stay here on Capital Planet."

"I know sir," he sighed. Sure she could stay with him for a short time, but he wanted her to stay with him forever. To be in each others arms for all eternity, for the rest of their lives together. "I just wish that," he suddenly got a brilliant idea, "Commander, are there any job openings in the Star Command Museum?" the eager Ranger inquired hoping that there was a loophole somewhere.

* * *

In her room Lex finally awoke from her state of near coma. When she looked about her surroundings things were very unfamiliar. The equipment the white walls, the LGMs, the sent of medicines and the cleanliness of it all. 

"Uhh, where am I?" she asked the LGM who was checking her pulse. She used the hand that wasn't attached to hoses or IVs to hold her throbbing head. 

"On Star Comannnnddd," it rang out. "Pulse goooodd," it wrote down on the pad that it was normal. These were good signs that she was well on her way to recovery. The LGMs were miracle workers. Their advance knowledge on medicines and healing remedies were just what got the job done.

"Ugh, the last thing I remember is Buzz," Buzz the thought hit her. Where was he? Had something happened to him? "Where is he?" she asked one of the LGMs.

"Ohhh Buzzz," they chimed in at the mention of their hero's name. "We'lllll get him," they ran off to bring him into the room.

While the LGMs left to tell Buzz to good news, Lex took in her surroundings. She looked around to room at all the shinny steal medical equipment and the 'too-white-t- be-real' walls. The bright lights shone in her eyes and she nearly had to squint to shield her sensitive yellow eyes from the harsh light. Then she wondered what had happened to her, last time she remembered there was a nasty wound in her abdomen. Lex peeled back the covers to find that her midriff was bandaged up tight with linen strips. She pulled the covers back up and sighed. 'Great, they turned my into a mummy." Lex thought to herself. She wondered just how long she'd be staying in here. They had her hooked up to ever machine they could possibly find, IV and all.

"We found Buzzzz," The LGM in the little white lab coat harmonized with a smile as he lead the Space Ranger into the room. Buzz walked in slowly although he would have liked to rush in, the whole hospital atmosphere had him a bit shaky. He was a bit nervous to see what had happened to her, not to mention hospitals, or Med-Bays, gave him the creeps to begin with. He did NOT have pleasant times in them. As the LGMs left the room to leave them alone Buzz took a seat in a chair opposite her. He gave a week smile witch she returned to him.

"Are you alright??" was the urgent question that had been racking his brain. He couldn't spit the words out fast enough and she couldn't give him an answer fast enough for his taste.

Lex sat up, but not without pain, "Yeah I'm fine, I guess," she shrugged, "It still hurts but Teranians are fast healers," she tried to laugh but her using her ab muscles was still a bit of a painful experience. "A lot better then before at least."

Buzz smiled at her ability to laugh even now. That was a sure sign for him that things were going to be alright. But then he started to frown when he thought of the idea he had. He wasn't sure she would say yes, he hoped she would, then they could be together forever.

"Buzz, what's wrong?" Lex asked looking in his face. He should be happy, they had defeated Zurg, she was going to be fine in a couple of days or so, and the galaxy was saved, what was there to frown about?

"It's just that, well, I've been thinking, you know," Buzz went on and pulled his chair closer to her. She slid her hand over his in a comforting way to say 'I'm here for you.' "Well when you get better, you'll have to leave again, because of your work."

Lex frowned at this too and nodded her head slowly, "I know," she didn't like it either, but she loved what she did, she didn't want to give it up. Lex wouldn't expect Buzz to give up being a Space Ranger, and he didn't expect the same from her. But Buzz had an ace up his space suite.

"I talked to Commander Nebula, and," he started to smile thinking that maybe if he looked really happy, witch he would be if his plan worked, would sell the idea, "There's a job opening in the Star Command Museum."

"Buzz," she nodded her head sad that she would have to tell him no, "I don't want to give tours, I have to be working hands on. Just like you have to save the Galaxy, understand?"

"No, No. It's not that kind of job, you would be behind the scenes. Working on the artifacts themselves. Archaeologists from all over the Universe would bring their finds to you to be refined and touched up before being put on display," he thought for sure he had her with that but, she still frowned and now turned her head away from him, not wanting to ruin his dreams. He had one more shot at this, and if this didn't work, well he was out of ideas, "You do get to go on as I put it 'Business trips' quit often." well that sealed the deal. Lex thought it over for a minuet before turning around and flinging her arms around his neck and kissing his face all over with tender kisses. It was the job of a life time. She could stay with him, and get to do what she loved. How could she say no!?

"Yes! I'll take the job," she yelled out in between kisses, "I love you! I love you!"

* * *

About a week and a half later Lex was all healed up from the battle with Zurg. She was now moving into her new work office on Capital Planet. She set a big box of her belongings and books on the floor. A dust cloud rose up from her dusty possessions. The woman looked around with hands on hips smiling to herself, she was finally going to settle down in one spot, and finally have a man who loved her. Things were going to be different from now on, she wasn't going to be alone any more, and neither was Buzz. 

A knock was at her door already. She hadn't even had time to unpack and already somebody was at her office door. Maybe it was just the head of the museum here to welcome her. Lex briskly walked to the door and pulled the handle letting it swing open, to see not a museum official, but a Space Ranger, a very special Space Ranger.

"Is this the office of Miss Lex Morgans?" Buzz asked trying to be funny as he stepped through the door.

"Buzz," she draped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I came to give you your first artifact," Buzz smiled with one hand behind his back cupping what he had for her. Lex stared at him in wonderment, what did he bring? It wasn't too big. Maybe it was an ancient coin, or a shard of pottery. Whatever it was she couldn't wait.

"I managed to salvage one last piece of the Light of Orion," he pulled a little black box out from behind his back and opened it to reveal a chunk of the destroyed crystal mounted on a silver ring band. Lex stared at it in awe, it was so beautiful. The pure crystal sparkled in the light giving off a glow of light. "Well actually it wasn't salvaged, more like I found it imbedded in the treads of my space boot," he smiled rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment for his luck. "So I had it made into this ring here."

"Oh Buzz, it's wonderful! Thank you," she once again threw her arms around him in tight hug. Buzz wound his arms around her, keeping her to his chest. When they let go Buzz took the ring from it's velvet stand. He took her left hand in his and gently slipped the ring on her finger, it fit. She held her hand up to examine the ring on her hand with pride. She then turned on Buzz and gripped him by the neck and fell into a deep kiss. And he kept her close to him in his arms, for infinity and beyond.

The End...........................................for now ^_^


End file.
